


I'm Not The Only One

by WriterJunkie



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Quinntana Week 2015, day 4 Forbidden Fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJunkie/pseuds/WriterJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinntana Week 2015 Day 4 Forbidden Fruit</p><p>Quinn falls into a humdrum and listless life, but with a soon to come BA from Yale, and a loving boyfriend of four years, marriage was just the next step of their long relationship. She didn't expect everything in her life to change when she met Santana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not The Only One

Title: I'm Not the Only One

By: Writerjunkie

 

“Quinn!” Sam called, tossing more twigs into the fire pit in the center of their camp.

Quinn twirled the reel of her fishing pole and looked over her shoulder. She glanced out to the creek in front of her, seeing that the sun had started to set. A cool touch of wind brushed against her cheek. It won't be long before it got dark and the temperature would drop.

Quinn brushed back a piece of her blonde hair from her cheek and readjusted her hat. She heard Sam let out a heavy sigh and rub furiously at his arms as he shivered.

“Quinn, I think it's time to call it a day. I'm starving and freezing!” Sam whined, picking up a stick and tossed it into the open flame.

“I'm almost done.” Quinn answered, tugging her fishing pole a few times.

Sam reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a pot and a pound of coffee. He walked over to the spigot of water next to their camp sight and turned the knob to fill it with water. When he returned Quinn had retreated from the creek decked in her overalls and a string of seven fish at her side. She placed them on top of the cooler lid and opened up the box of her fishing gear.

“I don't get why you insist we live on the land.” Sam sighed. “I could really go for a burger right now.”

“It's part of the fun.” Quinn explained. “We are camping. It's what I used to do with my dad and sister when we were kids. We had a great time. Besides, this will be the freshest meat you'll ever have.”

Sam cringed as he watched Quinn gut the fish on top of the cooler. He placed his pot on the grill above the fire pit. Quinn headed toward the fire and tossed four pieces of fish on the grill. Sam cringed as he noticed the fish still had their heads attached.

Quinn went back to the creek to rinse her hands of the grim and retreated to her tent to change into warm clothing. The pot of water was finished boiling by the time she came out in her pajamas, a fleece sweater, and fuzzy slippers. Sam poured himself the boiling water into a tin cup and measured two teaspoons of instant coffee into his cup. He loaded it up with sugar since they didn't pack any milk and cringed as he took a sip.

Quinn flipped over the fish and took a seat next to Sam.

“Hot chocolate?” She asked.

“Coffee.” Sam answered. “I forgot to pack hot cocoa. I got some beers in the cooler though.”

He offered his cup to Quinn who politely declined. She opted for water instead and watched the fish cook over the fire. Sam scooted closer to Quinn and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He kissed her temple and she rested her head on to his shoulder.

“Thanks for camping with me.” Quinn smiled. “I know how much you hate the outdoors.” 

Sam scoffed. “I don't hate it. I mean sure it freezes over night and I have so many bug bites I'm sure I have lime disease, but it's what you enjoy, so I enjoy it.”

“That isn't very comforting.” Quinn snipped.

Sam smiled and kissed Quinn's head. “I love you. And if this is what you like I can learn to enjoy it, somehow.”

Quinn looked at him and smiled. He reached down and briefly sealed his lips against Quinn's in a kiss before looking back to the flame as his stomach growled. It took some more time until the fish were done, as Quinn wanted to be sure she wasn't serving raw fish, no matter how hungry Sam was. When she checked the fish one last time, she began to gather them together.

“I'll go get some plates and forks.” Sam announced, before getting up from his chair.

Quinn loaded their plates up with two fish each and Sam was the first one to dig in. He went into his bag to pull out a container of salt and poured it over his fish before going back to eat it. Quinn scoffed before silently going back to eating her fish without any added flavors.

She watched Sam eat from the corner of her eye. Chuckling to herself as he stuffed his mouth with as much fish as he could before chewing and swallowing. Looking over his sloppy eating habits, Quinn could see Sam had an attractive profile, but he had very attractive features in general. A strong jaw line, neatly cut blonde locks, blue eyes, and a masculine body from his four years of football from high school. He made sure to keep his physique when he graduated.

Sam was a handsome man with a charming personality to match. He was hard working since the passing of his father in his sophomore year. Sam had no time or money for college, but that did little to deter Quinn. She had her fair share of jerk boyfriends because she's dated way too many football players in high school and felt as head cheerleader she should date them. It made her father proud.

Sensing Quinn's stare on him, Sam turned to the left and smiled with a mouthful of fish. Quinn chuckled and went back to eating. Sam was a good man. He treated Quinn with respect.

Sam was the first to finish his meal and carefully sipped at his coffee, gotten used to the strong bitter taste and finished that too. He went over to the cooler, pulling out a beer and settled back to his chair. Quinn was finally done eating her share of fish.

“I miss seeing that.” She commented, pointing into the sky.

Sam stared up to see the entire night sky covered with white dots of stars. He slipped his arm from Quinn's shoulders and dug through his camping bag again. He sneaked in front of Quinn, who was still dazed by the sparkle of the night sky.

“Quinn,” Sam started, drawing Quinn's attention from the sky. “We've been together for four years, but I know for sure this is what I want to do. I love you.”

“Sam, what are you -”

“I...this is a lot harder than I thought. I'll just get right to it then.” Sam nodded, lifting up his hands and presented Quinn with a diamond ring tucked into a blue velvet box. “Quinn, will you marry me?”

Quinn felt all the warmth from her body vanish and her chest ached. A wall of tears dripped down Quinn's face. She blinked them back and nervously bit her bottom lip. Sam remained still with the ring still out and held his breath, waiting for a reply. Quinn smiled and nodded.

“Yes.” She whispered.

Sam let out a heavy sigh and slipped the ring on to Quinn's left hand. Quinn pulled him into a hug and kissed him. Sam had on a goofy smile and continued to hold on to Quinn.

“I love you.” He whispered. 

The sound of sniffling from Quinn's tears of joy, filling his ears.

 

***

They spent their Sunday morning canoeing in Ashe Creek, much to Sam's discontent. He tried to have little complaints as possible since they were going to spend a couple of hours together through the water. When it was passed noon Quinn agreed to get to land so they can eat the remaining of the fish for lunch, shower before they leave, then pack up.

They got back to New Haven at seven and Sam was kind enough to help carry Quinn's bag to her dorm. She kissed him goodbye and thanked him for spending the weekend with her at the creek. Then he was gone and Quinn crashed on her bed with her clothes still on.

She was thankful that she didn't have class until noon. But Quinn wasn't given the chance to sleep the morning away as her friend called her and demanded they eat breakfast together before their classes. Quinn freshened up, changed her clothes, gathered her books, then she was on her way to the usual campus cafe.

Quinn ordered a large latte with two shots of espresso and a chocolate chip cookie that she knew she would later regret, but she wanted a change from her usual coffee and scone. When she picked up her coffee Quinn spotted a browned haired woman waving at her from the corner of the shop and she took a seat across from her.

“Hello Rachel.” Quinn spoke in a drone tone, while taking a sip of her coffee.

She took a small bite of her cookie, counting the seconds of silence between them, wondering how long it would be before Rachel would spill everything she did during the weekend like she always did. Rachel carefully watched her, keeping her hands wrapped around her cup.

“Where's Sugar?” Quinn asked.

She was always around, tagging along with either Rachel or Quinn to avoid classes. It was a miracle she was able to stay at Yale with the amount of times she's ditched classes, but Quinn was sure her rich father had connections, or he paid people off.

“She decided to go to class.” Rachel replied.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow and scoffed.

“She realized there was a cute guy in her English class, but I doubt that will go anywhere once she opens her mouth.” Rachel added.

Quinn chuckled. Sugar had a way of annoying everyone with her airy and spoiled nature. There were times when Sugar got on Quinn's nerves too. But she kept things interesting because sometimes Quinn couldn't stand hearing Rachel talk about herself and ambitions to be a Broadway star. Quinn took another drink of her coffee. Rachel gasped.

“Quinn!!” Rachel shouted. “What is...you didn't!”

“Huh?” Quinn asked, feeling uncomfortable as Rachel stared. “Rachel, people are starting to stare.”

“The ring Quinn!” Rachel squealed.

“Oh.” Quinn mumbled, looking down to her left hand.

She had forgotten about it since she left the creek. Even looking at it now, no longer lost in a flurry of emotions, and being given the chance to see it clearer in broad daylight, had little effect on her. Quinn shrugged.

“Sam proposed to me yesterday.” Quinn noted.

“How are you not freaking out?!” Rachel screamed. “This is amazing! Oh, congratulations!”

Rachel shot up to her feet and pulled Quinn into a hug, nearly spilling her coffee in the process. Completely embarrassed, Quinn wiggled her way out of the hug, knowing everyone in the cafe was looking at her and stared into her cup.

“We have to celebrate tonight!” Rachel demanded. “I'm texting Sugar.”

Quinn took a large bite of her cookie. It was pointless to argue with Rachel. She was stubborn and determined. When she was done with her cookie and half way through her coffee, Rachel was done texting the details of their celebration. Quinn had no choice but to agree.

“I'll see you at the club tonight at eight!” Rachel grinned.

They left the cafe together, but split in different directions as their campuses where on opposite ends. Quinn strolled down the street, mindlessly finishing up her coffee as she thought back to the proposal at the creek. She had less of a dramatic reaction than Rachel, but her happiness was genuine and that was what bothered Quinn, because maybe she lacked that the more she thought about the proposal.

Quinn entered her classroom two minutes early and took a seat in the front, with her books on her desk. The least of her concern at the moment should be her reaction to her engagement, or Sam.

***

Quinn smiled, mimicking everyone's gesture of the toast Rachel started the night with. She knocked back her shot of whiskey and cringed as it burned down her throat and into her chest. Sam's arm subconsciously tied back around Quinn's waist as he engaged in conversation with Rachel.

The gathering had well-wishes and hope for their soon to come marriage between her and Sam, but Quinn found the attention to be suffocating. Rachel couldn't stop hugging, fawning, and kissing Quinn's cheek every chance she got, due to the large intake of alcohol, while Quinn refused to have any. The shot would be the first drink of the night and the last.

Sugar kept asking about what Quinn had in mind for the wedding and would be glad to help pick out dresses and the cake. Sam couldn't keep his hands off her, especially now with three beers and a shot. When everyone was done talking about wedding plans and toasting a second time, to which Quinn reluctantly had to drink, Sam brought Quinn to the dance floor.

They weren't even half way into the dance when Sam kissed her, his grabby hands traveling and settling on to Quinn's butt. Sam rested his forehead against Quinn's with a content smile in place.

“I love you.” He chanted.

Quinn smiled.

“Let's get out of here.” Sam asked.

Quinn couldn't be happier. She said her goodbyes to Rachel and Sugar then headed to Sam's place, which was three blocks down. It came as no surprise when Sam kissed her again, pinning Quinn against the door the second they were inside. It was a lot simpler and less bothersome than to hear another conversation about her on-coming wedding and engagement.

Quinn led them to Sam's room and allowed herself to be placed on his bed before their clothes were discarded. The remainder of the night was spent in bed covered in sweat and moaning. They stopped when Sam got off and Quinn was left with no orgasm. He knocked out on top of Quinn, content with his release.

Quinn stroked his damp hair until he fell into a deep slumber and she stared up to the ceiling perplexed. She glanced down at Sam. He was a good man. He was a caring man. Sam would make a great father, but none of that seemed to spark any excitement in Quinn. She let out a heavy sigh before falling asleep.

 

***

Quinn awoke at seven, much to her dismay. She had class soon and would need to shower and change before coming to class. Sam was still asleep when she got dressed and stroked a hand through his hair before leaving. He tossed on to his back with a smile and went back to sleep.

It was an eight block travel to her dorm, but Quinn needed the open space to mule over her thoughts. The celebration was fun. Her friends were cheerful, of course annoying sometimes, but excited more than Quinn herself about the engagement.

That little realization left Quinn swept away with confusion. She became so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was in her dorm hall until she entered. Quinn paused, seeing that half her room was empty with a few boxes stacked beside the bare bed. She closed the door and stepped farther inside, examining her room.

When she got into the kitchen the bathroom door opened and a woman in a towel with freshly wet hair exited. She was nothing like Quinn's roommate Catherine. Quinn took a step back. The tanned woman smiled.

“Hey, Quinn right?” She asked.

Still stunned, Quinn nodded. “Who are you?”

The stranger stuck out a hand with a smile. “I'm Santana. I'm your new roommate.”

Flabbergasted, Quinn ignored the handshake, to which Santana showed little offense to and smiled.

“What? What happened to Catherine?” Quinn asked.

Santana shrugged. “I have no clue. The slot was free so I took it.”

“W-What – this is an honors dorm.” Quinn pointed out.

Santana scoffed and titled her head as she frowned. “I'm aware. You don't think I'm perfectly capable of honor classes? I may not be privileged like the rest of the students, but that doesn't make me any less adequate.”

Realizing her blunder, Quinn looked away in embarrassment. The last thing she wanted was to ruin the chances of being on good terms with her new roommate. It was the least Quinn could do if they were going to share this room. She looked back to see Santana glaring at her. Quinn's gaze moved from Santana's stern face to the curve of her brown collar bones and slim neck. Quinn gulped and exhaled.

“I'm sorry.” She sighed. “That came out completely wrong. Can we stat over? Hi, I'm Quinn, English major.”

Quinn held out her hand. Thoughtfully, Santana looked Quinn over for a second before taking her hand into a shake. She smiled while Quinn felt a rush of ice pulse through her veins that caused her stomach to drop to her knees and her legs turn to lead.

“Santana, International Business major.” Santana replied, being the one to release her hand as Quinn completely froze. “You alright Quinn?”

Santana grinned as Quinn blushed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Yeah I just...” Quinn took a deep breath. “I have to get ready for class. Is there any hot water left?”

Santana stepped aside. “All yours.”

Quinn dropped her bag and rushed into the bathroom for a much needed shower. Santana chuckled, with a shake of her head and retreated to her bed where her bag of clothes were placed. She glanced at the bathroom before pulling out her clothes with a smile in place.

 

***

“Are you alright Quinn?” Rachel asked.

Blinking, Quinn realized she hasn't touched her salad and didn't make a single effort to partake or listen to Rachel and Sugar's conversation. Nervously, Quinn fiddled with her fork as her friends stared at her, concerned.

“I'm fine.” Quinn answered. “I'm still recovering from last night.”

The reply had done enough to stop their questions. Quinn rested a hand on the back of her neck, slipping back into the spinning of her thoughts. She thought about the engagement, how it was supposed to be the dream all girls wanted, especially with a man such as Sam, and of course her thoughts trailed on to Sam. How he was such a handsome man, well-mannered with a few flaws like every ordinary human.

He couldn't understand art and found the gallery visits they had during their first year of dating to be boring. Sam wasn't an outdoors person and wasn't adventures in his choices. He preferred the same meals out of habit. That shouldn't be the deal breaker for their engagement.

Subconsciously, Quinn lifted her fork and took a mouthful of her salad. Quinn felt a hand on her arm, where she met the brown orbs of Sugar's questioning eyes.

“You're not getting cold feet are you?” She asked.

“Really, I'm fine.” Quinn replied.

She glanced at the time on her cell phone and began to collect her bag.

“I have to go. I have class soon and I'll be meeting Sam up for dinner tonight.” Quinn announced.

She waved good bye to Sugar and Rachel on her way toward the door.

 

***

Santana wasn't anywhere in sight when Quinn returned back from class. She felt a small pang of disappointment, but pushed it away as Quinn dug through her closet in search of a formal outfit for dinner tonight. She knew Sam wouldn't be able to afford any of the five star restaurants on campus, but Quinn wanted to make dinner with her fiancé meaningful.

She decided on a white summer dress with a short denim jacket and tied it into a knot below her rib cage. She put on black flats and picked up her handbag. She did her hair into waves with her flat iron then rushed out the door when she received Sam's text that he was out front.

She gave him a kiss hello when she got in the car and it was a silent twenty minute ride where they pulled up to a local diner. Sam was in his usual T-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and sweater, which made Quinn feel completely overdressed.

They walked inside and took a seat in the nearest booth. A waitress came over to take their orders, which Sam ordered a burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake. Quinn decided for cream of mushroom soup. When the waitress was gone Sam sat back in his seat and smiled at Quinn.

“You look beautiful.” He complimented.

Quinn looked at her napkin with a frown in place. Sensing the tension from his girlfriend, Sam reached out and put his hand on Quinn's.

“What's wrong?” He asked.

Quinn shook her head and glanced up at Sam before staring back at her napkin.

“Nothing.” She answered.

The waitress returned with Quinn's water and notified Sam that his shake would be done soon.

“Quinn, talk to me.” Sam pushed.

Quinn glared. “You could have told me.” She grumbled.

Clueless, Sam sat up, trying to make sense of Quinn's sudden mood change. He was sure he didn't say anything stupid or rude. In fact, he's barely said anything since they got here and maybe that was the problem.

“I don't understand.” Sam replied.

Quinn groaned. “If I had known you were going to take me to a diner I wouldn't have dressed this way.”

“But you like dressing up where ever you go.” Sam noted.

“All I'm asking is for a little effort when we go out to eat, especially if you wanted to celebrate our engagement together!” Quinn responded. “A place a little nicer than this wouldn't be too much.”

“You know I don't have the money for anything luxurious like that.” Sam explained. “I've told you how hard things are for me back at home.”

“But you were able to get this ring without a problem?” Quinn snapped.

Sam glared. “It took me a year to save up for it and even then I needed help from my mom to make the last payment.”

Quinn sighed, rubbing the back of her head. “Is this what our life together is going to be like? Us barely making ends meet?”

“No, when you graduate you'll be working. It will help us out a lot.” Sam answered.

Quinn scoffed. “I don't want to work and settle down the day after I graduate. I want to travel and experience different parts of the world.”

Sam crossed his arms over his chest in a scowl. “I won't be able to afford or support any of that. I need all the help that I can get to pay bills. It will be hard enough as it is paying for the wedding.”

Quinn got up from her chair. She gave Sam little time to follow her as she rushed out of the diner in a sprint.

“Quinn!” Sam yelled, watching the diner door slam.

 

***

 

She reached the campus cafe covered in sweat, but refused to allow herself to cry. With little care, Quinn entered and quickly took a seat to the farthest table in the shop. She paid no mind to the students that watched her in silence before returning back to studying.

Quinn couldn't return back to the dorm like this. She didn't want Santana to see her crying herself to sleep, but Quinn didn't want to lock herself in to bring herself to a bigger spiral of misery. The buzz of her phone brought her attention into her bag where she declined Sam's incoming call and noticed he had called three times already and left three voices mails. He had sent ten text messages.

Quinn shut off her phone when she got the eleventh text of him apologizing. This was the first fight they had in their four year relationship, but what shocked Quinn the most was the amount of anger she felt during their discussion. A burst of anger Quinn didn't think she had in her and it was all toward Sam. She knew it shocked him too. He was hesitant in his speech, but easily showed is discontent when Quinn refused to follow his idea of what a soon to be married couple should live.

Sam worked all his life to help, serve, and protect his family. All he knew was a working life and he would easily give up everything to help his mother and siblings. That was a life Quinn had no experience with and it didn't interest her to start now, even if Sam's mother would be her mother-in-law. 

A cup of hot cocoa was placed on to Quinn's table. She looked up to see Santana staring in front of her with a smile in place. She chuckled when Quinn stared at her startled. Quinn noticed Santana's uniform and the name tag pinned on her chest.

“You work here?” Quinn asked.

“I think that's obvious.” Santana teased.

Quinn looked back to her drink. “I-I didn't order anything.”

“It's on me.” Santana said. “You look like you need something chocolaty right now. We have some chocolate bars too if you're interested.”

“No, this is fine.” Quinn assured, taking a hold of the mug. “Thank you.”

Santana pulled out a chair and sat across from Quinn. She shrugged when Quinn looked at her with curiosity on her face.

“Don't you have orders to fill?” Quinn reminded.

Santana laughed. “Do you see how empty it is here? And two of the students that are supposed to be studying are actually sleeping. I have plenty of free time right now.”

Quinn was bewildered. “Do you want a tip?”

Santana rolled her eyes. “Unbelievable. Do I have to remind you I'm also a Yale student and so happen to be your roommate? I'm not a beggar.” She clarified. “I can see you're upset, so I'm willing to let that slide and listen.”

Quinn took a careful sip of her hot chocolate and sighed as the sugary flavor touched her tongue. She needed that, but she needed someone willing to listen and as much as Quinn loved her friends they wouldn't understand. Rachel saw Sam as perfect for Quinn and Sugar saw them as the ideal couple she would like to be if she can find a guy that was willing to deal with her. They were bias and wouldn't understand Quinn's outburst.

She had always been the competent one, the understanding one. She was the friend with the brains and poised nature of a princess. That was the box even her father put her in. Quinn had been put in box after box because of those around her. It was overbearing. Quinn had no reason to speak with Santana as she too would fit Quinn into a box of her own. Then Quinn would be expected to follow the rules of this said box.

“How are you so sure?” Quinn asked.

“The way you stormed in with straight up bitch face gave you away before you even entered.” Santana answered. “What's up?”

Quinn took another chug of her drink. The sweet taste of the hot chocolate was calming her anxiety as she drank. Santana sat still, waiting with the same friendly expression in place.

“It's -” Quinn paused. “Have you ever been unhappy?”

Santana pushed her chair in closer to the table. “Of course I have. Don't get me wrong. I'm grateful to be in this school and to be given a chance to better my life.”

“I have no reason to feel this way.” Quinn added. “My dad pays for everything and I'll be graduating soon. I'm very lucky to be given this opportunity.”

“You're still human.” Santana reminded. “You shouldn't belittle how you feel. You have every right to be unhappy and unsure of things, just as much as any people regardless of how lucky you think you are.”

Quinn took a large gulp of her hot chocolate and placed it down as a tear trickled down her cheek. She swiftly wiped it away and sighed.

“I don't understand.” Quinn whispered. “I'm so angry. I can't stand anyone here.”

Santana took a hold of Quinn's hand on the table and shrugged.

“Then don't. Allow yourself to feel and figure things out later.” Santana suggested.

Quinn let out a flurry of tears, but Santana refused to release her hand until Quinn settled down. She was more in control by the time her crying turned into sniffling and she finished her hot chocolate. Santana handed her a napkin, where she blew out her nose and gave one last sniffle.

“Thank you.” Quinn sighed, feeling the tension on her chest disappear.

“Sure.” Santana smiled.

She watched Quinn get up and toss her napkin out before she exit the cafe. Quinn turned around and waved when she stepped outside then continued to walk away.

 

***

Quinn avoided Sam for two days after her talk with Santana in the cafe. He continued to try to reach to her. He lacked the ability to understand Quinn's need for space. And while her time apart with Sam was spent on trying to reevaluate their relationship, Quinn needed the time the most to process her conversation with Santana. And she knew she wouldn't be able to get any of that with her friends around, so she cut Rachel and Sugar off too.

Santana was barely at the dorm, having to attend classes, study, and work, but when Quinn spent those two days in the dorm alone she knew she needed to get out for some fresh air. Quinn finished next week's assignments and squeezed in an hour or two of studying before she got dressed and decided to treat herself with a four star restaurant she knew Sam wouldn't be able to afford.

Opening the door of her dorm, Quinn was faced with Santana who had her arms full of books from a previous study session.

“Hi.” Santana greeted, entering the dorm and dropping her books on her desk. “You're heading out?”

“I was just going to have dinner.” Quinn answered.

Santana looked over her shoulder. “Alone?”

Quinn leaned against the door frame. “Would you like to come? I could really use the company right now.”

“Sure.” Santana agreed.

***

Santana was surprised at how elegant and fancy this restaurant was. She was clearly not used to such an atmosphere as this four start restaurant and had started to feel under-dressed. The host at the front assigned them a waiter who seated them.

“I could have gotten a heads up, you know?” Santana stated, examining their seated area. “I would have put on a gown before coming in here.”

“Please, you're fine.” Quinn assured. “You dress fashionably every day, and you consider it daily wear. Your dress is beautiful. The red contrasts well with your skin.”

Santana smiled, feeling her uncertainty wash away.

“Thank you.” Santana grinned.

She noticed a tint of red scatter across Quinn's cheek when she was staring too long into hazel eyes. Santana picked up the menu to break the eye-contact and staggered back when she noticed the prices and a list of meals she's never heard of.

“What is this stuff?” Santana cried. “The prices are ridiculous!”

Quinn glanced over her menu. “Don't worry about it. I'm paying.”

Santana dropped her menu and scoffed. “There is no way I'm letting you pay for me. You would be paying an arm and a leg!”

“Santana, please, let me treat you. It's the least I can do with the free drink you gave me.” Quinn implored.

Santana chuckled. “This is one hell of a return. You outdid me by a long shot.” Santana couldn't stop grinning. “If you wanted to take me on a date you only had to ask. I would have said yes.”

The tint of red on Quinn's face flared into a vibrant hue.

“I-I...This wasn't supposed to be -”

“I'm kidding.” Santana interrupted. “Chill, Quinn.”

Quinn exhaled and let out a heavy laugh. The waiter returned to take their drink order. Quinn ordered an expensive wine that would go great with their meal. Santana had no complains letting Quinn choose their entrees, insisting it's one of their best dishes and the waiter was gone. Santana raised a brow paired with a playful grin.

“Not a date huh?” Santana teased, enjoying the rush of red that came to Quinn's cheeks.

The waiter returned with a bottle of red wine and poured both their cups then notified them that their food would be ready shortly. The bottle of wine was left in a bucket of ice in the center of the table.

“How are you feeling today?” Santana questioned.

Quinn hesitated. She didn't want to flood Santana with all of her fears, especially the argument with Sam. But she couldn't find anyone else to speak with that didn't have a bias view on Sam and sure that he was the one for Quinn. The pause between them caused Santana to second guess her choice of topic.

“It's just, the last time I saw you things didn't seem that well. You look better now.” Santana explained.

“I'm doing fine. I really appreciate what you did for me. I needed that.” Quinn responded.

She had admitted the truth of their past conversation, but she was still unsure to speak about anymore of her problems. She had to figure out things with Sam on her own. It was something she'll have to learn once she marries him. The food arrived before Santana could pry anymore.

The concerned look Santana gave Quinn before her plate was placed caused Quinn to gulp. It was easy to put a front up to her friends and Sam, but Santana had easily seen through her ruse. The amount of intuition was shocking. Santana was upset to see such a small serving of pasta on her plate that was neatly placed and interestingly color coded. She raised a brow in Quinn's direction.

“Try it. You won't regret it. I promise.” Quinn encouraged.

Santana picked up her fork and knife and cut into her pasta before scooping it onto her fork. Quinn intently watched Santana take a bite, but didn't expect her to moan as she chewed, soaking in the taste. Quinn laughed watching her reaction.

“This is amazing!” Santana yelled.

“I told you.” Quinn grinned, cutting into her own pasta.

“You must be a regular here.” Santana noted.

“I stopped coming my freshman year.” Quinn stated. “My friends weren't daring enough to try anything different from what they knew and the pricing turned them away.”

They ate their meal in comfortable silence, making small talk through sips of their wine when they were done eating. They talked about their majors and why they chose them. Quinn had never seen someone so interested in her major or ideas. Santana had been open to listen to whatever Quinn mentioned, adding her opinion about everything, but listening carefully to Quinn's words.

“What do you think of the pasta?” Quinn asked.

“It's a life changer I'll tell you that.” Santana commented. “Why is it your favorite?”

“Well it is perfectly seasoned. Not too much sauce and not too tangy. The red sauce is fresh and with a decent amount of salt. I'm not a fan of very heavy meals.” Quinn ranted. “I'm rambling aren't I?”

Santana laughed. “Did you once have a dream to be a food critic?”

“No, actually I really enjoy cooking. I even took classes, but I stopped in my third year of Yale.” Quinn explained.

“Why?” Santana asked.

Quinn shrugged. She should have brought up Sam at that moment as he was the reason why Quinn stopped cooking. He was much too simple minded in his taste and was concerned about getting more for his buck. He would have hated this restaurant and wouldn't dare to try anything. He had a strong love for burgers and fries. But Quinn didn't want to bring up Sam. She didn't even want to think of him because she was having too much of a good time here with Santana.

“I had no one to share them with.” Quinn answered.

Santana finished the last sip of her wine.

“I would love to try what you make.” Santana smiled.

“Okay. I'll whip up something this weekend.” Quinn agreed. “You should really try the desert here. It's amazing.”

Santana filled up their cups again as Quinn flagged down their waiter to order a piece of chocolate cake that they agreed to share. Quinn wasn't wrong about the cake. When they were done and nearing the line between tipsy and drunk, Quinn paid for the check and they walked home. Neither of them could tell who was more drunk, but as a precaution, linked arms together in hope to catch their balance.

Quinn couldn't stop smiling and laughing and Santana had been the one to bring them both home. She opened the door and Quinn stumbled in.

“Hey, easy,” Santana called, taking a hold of Quinn's wrist. “I had no idea you were such a light weight.”

Quinn giggled. “I'm fine! I can walk.”

“Let me help you get to your bed.” Santana offered, following Quinn to the other side of the room.

Quinn flopped down, nearly taking Santana with her and sighed. She latched on to Santana's arm and pulled her into a hug. Santana pulled back, staring into Quinn rosy colored face.

“I had fun tonight.” Quinn whispered. “Thank you for coming with me.”

Santana smiled, but felt it drop as Quinn reached forward and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. A charge of energy ripped through her, causing her heart to beat rapidly against her ribs. Quinn placed another kiss on the corner of Santana's mouth before brushing her lips against Santana's. She had gotten enough courage to push Quinn away and sigh.

“I can't...you're drunk Quinn.” Santana stated.

Quinn pouted. “I'm tipsy and completely functional.”

Santana chuckled with a shake of her head. “That's not the point.”

She walked away, heading to her side of the room. “I think you should head to bed. Good night Quinn.” She mumbled.

Completely embarrassed and frustrated, Quinn laid down and buried herself under her quilt. She rolled over to her side, staring at her wall, while she felt Santana's eyes on her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the sober and logical Quinn, knew Santana was right. 

They couldn't do this, whatever that may be. Quinn shouldn't have tried to kiss her. She was under the influence of her wine, but most importantly she had Sam; her long time boyfriend, now fiancé, and soon-to-be husband. That did little to bring any sense to Quinn. She let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. This was the last thing she wanted to think about.

 

***

Quinn called Sam back the following morning. She quickly accepted his apology, as she didn't want to drag their conversation into Sam spending hours groveling when she could have spent her time doing better things. He thought nothing of her quick acceptance and asked if they can have lunch today at the cafe.

Quinn glanced to Santana's bed where she laid still asleep. She couldn't spend her time here studying, not after what happened after dinner. Quinn agreed and hung up. She gathered her books and headed toward the library. She could at least get some work done before lunch.

***

Lunch was boring and nothing like the time spent with Santana. Quinn couldn't stop comparing the difference. Rachel was her usual bragging, complaining, rambling self, and Sugar left five minutes into lunch because of her date. Sam was his goofy self, showing his impersonations, many Quinn had already seen. He asked very little questions about her.

Into Rachel's ramble, Quinn's phone buzzed and she noticed it was a text from Santana. She had no recollection of them exchanging numbers. It was probably done either after dinner or during their walk to the dorm last night.

Santana:  
I expect something delicious and exciting tonight :P 

Quinn smiled. She glanced at the time, noting she had three hours before dinner. She was relieved to see that whatever happened between them last night wasn't putting a strain on their friendship.

Quinn:  
I won't let you down. ;)

Quinn stuffed her phone back into her bag and noticed Sam had been watching her.

“What's got you so happy?” Sam asked.

Quinn felt a tick of anxiety swell into her chest. She had no reason to be uneasy. Santana was her roommate. They had a fun and casual conversation, much like their dinner together last night.

“It was my roommate.” Quinn replied. “She wants to have takeout for dinner tonight.”

She didn't know why she lied. Although, what she said wasn't a complete lie, it wasn't completely truthful either. Sam wouldn't care if Quinn was cooking again. He showed little interest in it, but he might be a tad bit upset if he found out Quinn was cooking for Santana.

“Hey why don't you invite your roommate to come with us to the club this weekend?” Rachel offered. “We'll be short one because Sugar decided to book an entire day at the spa this Sunday.”

“Oh I don't know. Santana is always busy.” Quinn hesitated.

Sam shrugged. “She doesn't have to be there long. Besides, I want to meet your new roommate. The more the merrier.”

“I'll text her.” Quinn agreed.

She stayed a few minutes longer, waiting for Santana to reply.

Santana:  
Can I bring my friend along?

Quinn:  
Yeah.

Santana:  
Cool. See you Sunday night.

When she informed Sam and Rachel Santana was coming along she announced her departure, but gave the excuse that she needed to finish the last of her assignments even though she finished that before attending lunch. They said their goodbyes and Quinn headed to the supermarket to try and put together tonight's dinner.

***

Quinn decided to make stew and strawberry cake with the strawberry jam made by hand. It was done just as Santana came home and Quinn swiftly served her a bowl. They sat in the kitchen together, Quinn completely ignoring her own bowl as she watched Santana take her first spoonful.

“You made this?” Santana asked. Quinn nodded. “That's amazing! You're a great cook.”

Quinn smiled. She took a spoonful of her own share. A tickle of curiosity came through Quinn. 

“What are your hobbies?” Quinn pried. “You already know how I enjoy cooking. Don't you have a hobby of your own?”

Santana took another spoonful of her stew.

“I really love music.” Santana started. “I was in a band once with my ex-girlfriend.”

“Oh, ex...girlfriend?” Quinn paused.

“You okay with that?” Santana questioned. “To make this clear, just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I'm quick to hit on every girl I see.”

“Oh no it's fine. I'm not homophobic, I was just shocked.” Quinn replied. “You're so..well dressed.”

Santana chuckled. “You mean I don't look like a butch?” Quinn flinched. “We all don't look that way.”

“I'm sorry I didn't -”

“It's cool.” Santana coaxed. “I'm not offended. You're safe Quinn.”

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Quinn sat up and smiled.

“So uh, you used to sing? Why'd you stop?” Quinn pressed on.

Santana shrugged. “I used to sing and compose music, but after the break up I couldn't be in the band. It was really hard on me and well my dad has been bothering me ever since I graduated high school to go to college. He's a professor at Yale, so I would be able to attend for free.”

“You're majoring in business. Does that mean you want to start a company of your own for music?” Quinn added.

“Maybe,” Santana answered. “I'm not completely sure yet, but I like the idea of owning my own business and it would be perfect to be able to make my own music without label companies hounding me.”

“Can you sing something?” Quinn pleaded.

Santana grinned. “When the opportunity comes I'll belt out a tune for you.” Santana finished the last of her stew and Quinn collected their dishes.

“What about you? Do you have big plans after graduation with your major?”

Quinn placed the dishes in the sink and took the cake out of the fridge. She placed it on the counter and cut two triangular slices.

“I really wanted to travel after graduation.” Quinn sighed. “There are so many countries I want to visit. I've recently picked up photography and being able to shoot the sights of Rome or France would be amazing.”

“What's stopping you?” Santana asked.

It made Quinn flinch that the first thought to that question was Sam. He was holding her back. He was expecting so many things out of her and she wasn't ready to live a married life and work herself into oblivion because he had quite a heavy debt to pay. But Quinn wanted to steer clear of bringing Sam into their conversations.

“My dad,” Quinn mumbled. “He has higher dreams for me.”

Santana scoffed. “You're not a little girl anymore. Now is the time to think about what you want.” Santana cut a piece of her cake with her fork. “Is what he wants from you going to make you happy?”

Quinn's hand clenched shut. Happiness and Sam wasn't something Quinn could put together and that freaked her out. Letting out a heavy sigh, Quinn stuffed her mouth with strawberry cake to try and forget such an obscene thought. What did make her happy?

Santana quickly finished the last of her cake and pushed her plate aside. Quinn peered through her lashes, feeling Santana's intense gaze on her.

“I got an idea.” Santana started. “Come with me on a weekend trip. My dad owns a beach house in New York. He let me use it since he split with my mom. He feels like he owes me.”

Startled, Quinn dropped her fork. She didn’t expect this conversation to lead to a sudden road trip. It brought forth a joyful excitement in Quinn. She's switched between Ohio and Yale for the past four years and it was not as daring as this invitation.

“Oh I don't know. I have all this homework.” Quinn sighed.

“Come on!” Santana pleaded. “It'll be fun!”

Santana didn't need to do much convincing. Quinn wanted to go, but she was hesitant because she knew Sam would give her a difficult time. He wouldn't like that she would bail on him, being that she agreed to make plans with him this weekend at the club.

But in comparison, the beach house was a lot more fun than the local club.

“Yeah, sure,” Quinn agreed. “It sounds great.”

Santana grinned. “I promise you're going to love it.”

***

Quinn spoke with Sam the following day, trying to find a way to inform him of her change of plans in an easier way, but his reaction didn't change. He took a strong dislike from the change of the usual outings, but when Quinn pleaded with him and explained as best she could he agreed.

He asked no questions on who else would be there. The ever trusting boyfriend as he did have his moments of agreeing with Quinn to let her do what she pleased. If the trip was no more than the weekend it was a lot easier for Sam to be okay with it.

Quinn promised to make it up to him then later texted Santana that she would be free Friday as it was her day off from classes. Santana wouldn't be able to drive to New York until after her shift at five. It would give Quinn enough time to pack what they needed for the weekend. Quinn could barely contain her excitement.

During packing, Quinn realized she had no bathing suit, seeing as it would be pointless to have because Sam didn't like to splurge on gas. He preferred to travel local. So when Quinn packed what she felt she would need for the three days, she stepped out to get beach gear and a new bathing suit.

Santana was home before Quinn could finish shopping, but they would eventually have to wait some more for Puck to come by with his truck. When Quinn reached the dorm Puck was already out front, with two bags in his hands and Santana trailing behind him with a beach bag.

“Hey, just in time.” Santana noted. “It's gonna be about a two and a half hour drive to get to New York and at least another hour to get to the beach because of traffic. I hope you bought snacks for the trip.”

Quinn held out her bag in her right hand.

“Of course,” She smiled.

“Everything is in the trunk. Do you have anything else you need me to put in there before we go?” Puck asked.

“I've packed everything I needed.” Quinn informed.

Santana opened the back door and hopped inside. Puck slammed the trunk shut.

“Alright, we're ready to go then.” He agreed, sitting behind the wheel.

Quinn went into the back, sitting next to Santana and grinned. She couldn't be any more excited.

***

It was a long three hour ride, but they managed to reach Santana's beach house late afternoon. The sun had started to set. The house was a beautiful modern building with four floors a spacious front yard surrounded by a white fence.

Quinn can smell the sharp scent of salt water and sand. The cool wind from the shore touched her face. She smiled, taking in a deep breath of the ocean smell. Puck helped bring the luggage inside.

“Our rooms are on the third floor.” Santana informed.

The door leading to the backyard opened and Quinn spotted from down the foyer hall a woman with blonde hair enter and another guy with short brown spiked hair follow. Santana looked down the hall and raced over to pull the guy into a hug.

“It's about time you got here.” The blonde snipped. “Mike insisted we hold off cooking until you all got here. Now get to the backyard so I can finally eat.”

Mike released Santana and lightly shoved the blonde's shoulder.

“It’s nice to see you too Kitty.” Santana snapped, pulling Kitty into a hug.

“Hey, San, who's she?” Mike asked, pointing to Quinn.

Kitty released Santana and glared at Quinn with her icy stare. Quinn gave a faint wave before walking over.

“That's Quinn, my roommate from Yale. Be nice to her, Kitty!” Santana warned.

Kitty scoffed. “Whatever. Let's just go eat already.”

Puck had raced downstairs with the bags stored in their room and exits out to the yard. Kitty gave Quinn one last cautious stare and walked away. Santana clutched a hand on to Quinn's arm before leading her out to the yard. The contact caused her to shiver, but she tried her best to remain calm.

“Don't mind Kitty.” Santana explained. “She's a bitch to everyone, but she has her moments. She's suspicious of newbies. Give her time and she'll warm up to you.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Quinn replied, taking a deep breath as she came closer to the table out back.

Puck was handing out beers while Mike fired up the grill. Kitty remained seated, poised and cautious as ever at the table, never once turning away from Quinn. She had no shame in her act as when she made eye contact with Quinn she didn't dare to look away.

Santana's hand on her arm dropped. Music surrounded the group from the small Bluetooth speaker set up by Puck. Kitty's stare no longer on her; Quinn started to enjoy the time spent with Santana. Puck came to the table and pointed a beer in Quinn's direction. She was hesitant to take one, remembering the time she drank and nearly kissed Santana.

If Santana could forget and move on from that incident, why shouldn't Quinn? She took a beer and slowly sipped at it. The taste was bitter and awful, but she needed to loosen up a little. Tonight was supposed to be fun. Puck sat across from Quinn and Santana.

“So what's the plan for tomorrow night?” Quinn asked.

Puck opened up his own beer. Santana took the first sip of her beer before placing it on the table.

“We will be having a bonfire.” Puck informed. “Skinny dipping is encouraged.”

“What?!” Quinn panicked.

Santana sighed and punched Puck on the arm. “What this idiot meant, was we will be having a bonfire, but no one will be going skinny dipping.”

Puck snorted. “Speak for yourself.”

“Shut up and drink your beer.” Santana sneered. “Trust me, that won't happen.”

“So, Quinn, what is it do you want from Santana exactly?” Kitty bluntly asked.

Quinn almost choked on her beer.

“Ease up Kitty. It's been only five minutes!” Santana snapped, sensing the tension from Quinn.

“Kitty, help me with the grill?” Mike asked. “I need some hotdogs and burgers.”

Kitty got up from her seat and walked over to the second table closer to the grill and opened up a pack of hotdogs. Quinn let out a sigh of relief.

“Don't mind Kitty, Quinn.” Puck assured. “She's protective, especially since Santana's last girlfriend -”

“Can we not talk about this when Quinn just met everyone?” Santana interrupted.

“Right, it isn't my business.” Puck agreed. “I'm gonna go grab another beer.”

Quinn looked at Santana to see her a little down from the talk of their conversation. She was debating if she should ask Santana about it or give her space as the topic was very touchy for her. Quinn decided to let Santana come to her about when she was ready. Feeling Quinn's eyes on her, Santana looked back at her with a fake smile in place then chugged her beer down. Quinn decided to finish hers.

“Hey, the hotdogs are done. If you want anything come up here and serve yourselves. I'm no one's slave!” Kitty interrupted.

Puck was the first to go, snatching up three hotdogs. Santana watched Quinn for a moment, but seeing as she didn't say anything or bother to look at her, gave Santana the sign that she had lost her appetite at the moment. Santana got up and took two hotdogs herself.

Quinn glanced back to her roommate, who was laughing and happily talking with Mike and Kitty. She got up and took a hotdog, with another bottle of beer this time from the cooler. 

Everyone was drunk by the time the sun had set. That's when Puck decided it was time to play spin the bottle, which everyone easily agreed to. Quinn's drunken haze had cleared for a second as everyone entered the house and placed an empty beer bottle on the floor of the living room.

“I'll go first!” Puck shouted, reaching to the center of the circle.

The bottle spun rapidly; making Quinn dizzy as she carefully watched it. Just as she felt the sickly feeling of wanting to puke, the bottle stopped and landed on Kitty. The room was filled with screaming, clapping, and cheering as Puck reached over to kiss her.

They played two rounds, Kitty had to kiss Mike which eventually led to him spinning and it landed on Quinn. She tried to make it as quick as possible, feeling completely embarrassed as everyone started hollering again. Quinn was next in line to spin it and she watched it swirl, nervously. It began to slow down, scraping against the floor, until it stopped.

Quinn gulped. She looked across her to see Santana grinning at her. She kneeled over to the center of the circle. Quinn started to blush. Puck was screaming like a mad dog, but as Quinn drew closer and got the chance to see Santana's features up close, everything else around her drowned out.

It might have been the beer speaking, but starting to be just two inches away from Santana, Quinn could see how beautiful she was. Smooth tanned skin with full soft lips. Santana winked at her before their lips connected and Quinn was sure her heart stopped. All the noise around her certainly did. She was surrounded by silence and the feeling of her twisted stomach.

Quinn moaned, which had given Santana enough space to slip her tongue inside and Quinn felt a flood of wetness fill her pants. She's never felt this much chemistry from someone else with just a single kiss. It made Quinn dizzy and hungry. The pit of her stomach filled with desire she hadn't known was gone since the start of her relationship with Sam.

Santana pulled on Quinn's lower lip as she ended the kiss and grinned as the sound of everyone drunk cheering filled Quinn's ears again. She remained in the center stunned for a moment, before realizing the situation and quickly sat back into her spot.

Puck was patting Santana's shoulder, shaking her with pride. Quinn remained silent, tracing the shape of her bottom lip with the tip of her finger. She definitely soaked her pants.

***

Eventually, the party ended. Mike and Puck were passed out on the couch, while Kitty was the first to get into bed. Quinn would have followed, but she was having a difficult time getting her legs to work.

“Be careful Quinn.” Santana warned, trailing after Quinn. “I'll help you get into bed.”

Santana put an arm around Quinn and guided her toward the stairs. She was apparently bumping into the wall, while she was trying to find her way. Quinn giggled, realizing she had such poor tolerance. Santana had better motor skills than her and they've drank the same amount.

Santana made sure to take her time as they walked the stairs. She checked on Quinn every time she leaned too far to the side or into Santana as they walked. When they got to Quinn's room, Santana noticed Quinn to be staring at her perplexed.

“Something wrong Quinn?” Santana asked.

“You're so pretty San.” Quinn muttered.

Quinn's wobbly hand stroked Santana's cheek, before poking it, then settled on Santana's lower lip. Quinn licked her lips as she stared at Santana's mouth. Quinn moved forward, pursing her lips as she got closer to Santana's face.

The only thing that processed fully in Quinn's mind was Santana's lips and how she had to kiss her again. Santana quickly entered Quinn's room, causing her aim to go off track and land on to Santana's neck.

“Come on Quinn. You need to sleep this off so we can go to the beach tomorrow morning.” Santana reminded.

Quinn pouted and Santana found it to be so cute as Quinn's cheeks were tinted red from the alcohol. She sat Quinn on the edge of the bed and gave her a hug.

“I'll see you again in the morning okay?” Santana coaxed.

“Promise?” Quinn whined.

Santana laughed. “I promise.”

She kissed Quinn's forehead. Not satisfied, Quinn grabbed Santana's wrist.

“Kiss?” Quinn asked, pointing to her lips.

“Maybe tomorrow, when you're sober,” Santana answered.

“Hmph,” Quinn grumbled, lying on to her bed.

Santana couldn't stop smiling at how cute she acted. She pulled the blanket up to Quinn's collarbones and chuckled as Quinn instantly closed her eyes and started to snore. She brushed some of Quinn's hair away from her face, looking over Quinn's features for a few minutes. Then Santana left.

***

Quinn woke up like everyone else in this house, exhausted and hung over. She made her way downstairs in search of much needed water, coffee, food, and Advil. When she got to the first floor, the sweet smell of pancakes filled her nose, but what stood out the strongest was the bacon.

Quinn rushed into the kitchen, spotting a plate full of eggs, waffles, pancakes, and two plates of bacon. She got herself a plate and sat at the table when she stacked her plate into a tower of food.

“Hey look who's up.” Mike smiled, flipping three pancakes on the stove. “Coffee?”

“Yes please.” Quinn answered.

Puck handed her a bottle of Advil, while Mike filled up a cup with coffee.

“I take it you're not much of a drinker?” Puck asked.

Quinn gave a grunt. Puck chuckled before stuffing his face with eggs. Mike gave her the coffee and the rest of them ate in silence, still suffering from their hangovers, with Quinn having the worse one. She should have been more careful with what she was drinking and how much, but she was having so much fun.

It was about time she lived a little more, especially with Sam not around to hold her back. She was done when Santana came in with a pair of shades on. She didn't greet anyone and was served a plate as soon as she sat down.

“Sup San,” Puck greeted, finishing up his meal. “You don't usually get hung over at parties.”

“I couldn't sleep.” Santana snapped. “Everyone just get ready so we can go to the beach.”

“I'm already on it.” Puck answered, dropping his plate into the sink.

Everyone filed out of the kitchen, with Santana behind, quietly eating her breakfast. Quinn decided to go upstairs and pack after wondering if she should approach Santana. She will be a lot more approachable once she slept long enough on the beach.

***

When everyone was ready to enjoy their day at the beach they left. Quinn had been unsure to still speak with Santana as she still looked upset. When she sat under the shade for a few minutes, hoping Santana would speak with her. Quinn decided to join everyone in the water.

Puck was still off to the side applying sun block. Santana lay back in her seat with the shades still in place. He finished with the sun block and tossed it on to Santana's stomach. She flinched.

“What the hell Puckerman!” Santana snapped.

Puck shrugged, unapologetic and sat next to Santana.

“What's with you?” He questioned. “I'm picking up the major case of bitch fit and I'm gonna take a guess it's at Quinn.”

Santana scoffed and placed the bottle of sun block on to the sand.

“It's none of your business Noah.” Santana snipped.

“She has no idea what she did wrong.” Puck added. “So whatever it is that makes you have a grudge against her, cool it.”

Santana removed her sunglasses, glaring at Puck. He noticed the traces of dark circles under her eyes.

“Quinn's a cool girl.” Puck shrugged. “Are you gonna tell me what has turned you into a bitch or not?”

Santana glared and put her shades back down.

“Quinn tried to kiss me last night.” Santana replied.

Puck had a sly grin. “I knew it! That's awesome, did you two -”

“No!” Santana shouted. “Okay, no Puck.”

“Well why not? I can tell you're into her and I know she likes you.” Puck stated.

“Puck, she was drunk and that was the second time she tried to kiss me while drunk!” Santana complained. “How can I take any of this serious if every time she tries to get her mack on it's when she can't tell her thumb from her finger!”

Puck broke into a fit of laughter. “I don't understand. You and Britt would hook up completely shit-faced. Why is Quinn different?”

“Yeah and look where that got us!” Santana growled. “I don't wanna get hurt Puck. I want to do this differently. You're right, I really like her.”

Puck nodded. “Alright, I get it.” He sighed. “If you really want this to work though, you can't shut her out. So go talk to her before she thinks you hate her.”

Puck left for a swim, leaving Santana to think about their conversation. Santana looked through the ocean, spotting Quinn in the water in her bikini, playing with a beach ball with Mike and Kitty. Running a hand through her hair to slick back her hair, Santana let out a heavy sigh.

She had no idea what to do with Quinn, but she knew she wanted Quinn close by her side. She wanted to enjoy their weekend together like they both planned. Santana laid back in her chair to catch some much needed rest.

***

Santana woke up just as the sun was beginning to set. Mike, Kitty, Puck, and Quinn were already back on shore. Santana went into her bag to pull out a sweater and some shorts. Puck and Mike decided to go back into the house to bring out some logs before they started their bonfire.

“Hey.” Santana greeted, as Quinn passed by her for a drink.

Quinn smiled. “How was your eight hour nap?” She teased.

Santana grunted and got out of her chair.

“I didn't expect to sleep that long, but I really got no sleep last night.” Santana apologized.

“No worries.” Quinn responded, taking out two bottles of water.

She handed one to Santana and went back to sorting through the cooler.

“Would you like a sandwich?” Quinn asked.

“That sounds really good right about now.” Santana nodded.

Kitty finished digging a hole she found good enough for the fire and surrounded it with rocks. Mike and Puck came back with arms full of logs. They carefully stacked the logs up before dosing them in lighter fluid.

Quinn went off the side, making the sandwich. Puck struck a match and dropped it into the pit, engulfing the logs in flames. Mike handed out the beers, but this time Quinn declined, still trying to recover from last night. Santana took a bottle.

Quinn handed her the sandwich when she was done. She watched Santana walk her way over to the shore, while everyone remained around the fire pit. Quinn decided to join Santana.

“Are you okay?” Quinn asked.

Santana stared into the ocean, taking a large bite from her sandwich and washing it down with her beer. Santana glanced at her then took another bite. Quinn was patient for Santana to speak. She had no idea where she stood. When Santana was half way done with her sandwich she nodded.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Santana answered.

She cringed, remembering what Puck had told her before she slept the entire day away. Santana continued to eat her sandwich, trying to buy time to continue this conversation. When it was gone, Santana went to sipping her beer.

“It's just...” Quinn started. “I can't help but feel like I'm guilty. Did I say anything harmful last night?”

Santana planted her beer into the sand. “It's not you.”

“Then why does it feel like -”

“Last night when I was getting you to bed you tried to kiss me.” Santana informed.

Quinn buried her face into her hands in embarrassment. It had been her fault. Santana was just trying to take the blame for it.

“I'm so sorry.” Quinn groaned.

“I wanted to kiss you.” Santana admitted.

Quinn gulped. She had not been chasing after someone who would reject her. That made Quinn excited, had it not been ruined by the thought of Sam. She frowned.

“When I did that it wasn't what you think.” Quinn added.

Santana turned to her with a stern expression.

“Then what was it?”

Quinn leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips on to Santana's.

“I'm really into you.” Quinn admitted.

Santana smiled and closed the distance between them this time, putting her hand into Quinn's hair. Quinn moaned when she felt Santana tug on her bottom lip. She felt herself fall back into the sand, Santana on top of her.

The cheering of Santana's friend interrupted them. Santana looked up to see Puck holding an acoustic guitar. He took a seat to the nearest chair and placed the guitar on his lap. Santana got up, taking Quinn's hand and pulled her up.

Puck strums a few chords, smiling as he noticed Santana join the group. He started up a tune, humming as he stared at Santana, waiting for her cue. Quinn heard the sound of Santana's smooth and smoky voice as she started up the first song.

Puck grinned, playing along. Quinn listened and watched the way Santana enthusiastically sung and moved to the song. Mike rushed to the center of the circle and started to dance. He moved in a fluid and quick manner, impressing Quinn of his dance skills. Quinn smiled, watching everyone around her smile, dance, and laugh. They all pitched in to sing a song of their own. Santana looked at her with a smile and placed an arm around Quinn's shoulder.

She rested her head on to Santana's shoulder.

When everyone was either too tired or too drunk to stay on the beach, they packed up and headed back to the house. Santana picked up her bag, handing Quinn hers and they walked up to the house with their hands together.

Santana had taken it upon herself to walk Quinn to her bed. When they reached her door, Quinn stood in the door way.

“I uh...” Santana stuttered. “This was -”

Quinn kissed Santana. Santana let out a heavy sigh when they parted.

“Come inside?” Quinn requested.

Santana allowed herself to be dragged inside and dropped her back when the door shut. Quinn pushed Santana to the bed, coming in after her and hovered over Santana. She stared up dazed, as Quinn took off her sweater and untied the string of her bikini top.

The top was tossed and Quinn just as quickly removed her bottoms. Santana was stunned. Quinn chuckled, taking Santana's hand and put it on to her breast.

Santana took a hold of Quinn's thighs and flipped them around. She grinned hearing Quinn gasp as she hit the mat.

“You're beautiful.” Santana smiled.

She managed to take off her own bikini before Quinn kissed her again. The only thing on Quinn's mind was Santana and how close she could be to feel the warmth of their flesh together.

She was brought back into a hungry and rough kiss. Santana pushed her tongue into Quinn's mouth, causing a spark of desire to come through Quinn. She was a quivering mess as Santana's hand traveled around her body, kneading her breast and flicking over her nipples.

Santana's mouth steered away from Quinn's and sucked on to Quinn's nipple. She ran her tongue over the hardened bud, tugging it with her finger when she moved to Quinn's other breast.

“Ah!” Quinn moaned, feeling Santana's mouth suck on the side of her breast.

Santana moved up to straddle Quinn's stomach. Quinn gulped when she noticed her stomach was smeared from Santana's dripping core rocking. Santana grabbed on to the headboard and dipped down to playfully lick at Quinn's lips.

“Shit Quinn.” Santana panted. “You look so hot right now.”

Quinn arched up to try and bring their lips together but Santana sat up. She grinned before sliding down to bring her hand on to Quinn's hip. Quinn moaned when Santana's finger pushed through the slick of her center.

“Santana!” Quinn cried.

Santana wedged a leg between Quinn's and slowly grind her center on to Quinn's thigh. Quinn let out another moan when Santana's fingers came out and rubbed over her clit. The entire sensation was an experience Quinn never thought she would have.

The way Santana touched her and kissed her had been different from when she spent time with Sam. Santana reached down and brought Quinn into a kiss. The way Santana touched her and how exciting it was to have San this close overloaded Quinn's senses.

She whimpered when Santana's fingers trailed down her thigh. Santana grinned and moaned as she brushed up against Quinn's leg, smearing her thigh with the clear fluid of her arousal. Santana managed to sit back up, pushing one of Quinn's legs up.

“Hmm...please, Santana?” Quinn begged.

“Relax Quinn.” Santana teased, kissing the inner part of Quinn's thigh.

“O-Oh!” Quinn yelped, when the contact of Santana's tongue licked at her clit.

The warmth of Santana's tongue licked along the shape of Quinn's inner walls. Quinn let out another moan of bliss, causing the soft tissues of her walls to grip around Santana's tongue. Santana pulled out to lick at the outer lips and suck on Quinn's clit.

“Fuck!” Quinn whimpered. “Oh San...that...yes!”

Santana grinned when she rapidly flicked her tongue on to Quinn's clit and slipped it back inside. She switched between swirling her tongue inside and sucking on Quinn's clit. Quinn was covered in sweat, flushed face, and at the complete mercy of Santana's mouth.

“Ah, b-baby.” Quinn purred, stroking Santana's hair, when she managed to glance down.

The glimmer of Santana's brown eyes look at her. Santana made her way up to Quinn, replacing her mouth with her fingers and eagerly brought Quinn into a kiss; the thick taste of herself in Santana's mouth.

Santana ran her thumb over Quinn's clit and pulled back to see Quinn finally cum. Quinn had grabbed on to Santana's back, filling the room with her screams. Santana rained kisses down Quinn's cheek and neck as she began to try and bring her breathing back to normal.

When Quinn was more aware, she trailed the tip of her fingers gently down Santana's back and smiled.

“Mmm, wow.” Quinn giggled.

Santana kissed Quinn's neck.

“Really?” Santana asked.

“The best I've ever had.” Quinn admitted.

Santana laughed.

“You know just how to inflate a girl's ego.” Santana grinned. “Do you wanna...”

“Oh, yeah.” Quinn agreed.

Santana sat up, re-positioning herself to be facing the headboard and leaned over, gripping on to the headboard. Quinn would have preferred to have Santana in missionary to see her face, but when she brushed Santana's hair aside and heard Santana moan and shiver at the contact it had been a done deal to have her this way.

Quinn took a hold of Santana's ass and firmly squeezed it.

“Fuck Q.” Santana shivered.

Quinn rubbed her ass before coming over and kissed her. She kept the kiss short and made her way back, behind Santana. Eagerly, Santana arched back, swaying her hips, which caused her to rub against Quinn's pelvis. The contact smearing her upper thighs with Santana's dripping juices.

Quinn placed her hands on to Santana's hips to still her.

“Yes!” Santana cried. “Please Quinn, stop fucking around! Just...”

Quinn watched Santana's back arch, giving her a better view of Santana's dripping center. Quinn felt herself get wet all over again just at the sight alone. She used her two thumbs to spread the outer lips apart and slowly run her tongue inside. Santana moaned.

Quinn pushed two fingers inside, carefully watching as they easily slipped inside. She gulped at the touch of hot and wet velvet walls immediately clamped down on her.

“Ah yes!” Santana cried. “M-More.”

Quinn watched in amazement as her third finger was easily sucked inside. She looked back at Santana, who was tightly gripping the headboard and pushing back to have more of Quinn inside her. Quinn started a steady rhythm inside her, looking between her fingers and the way Santana withered.

Quinn had never been this wet just from pleasing someone. She took her fingers out, smearing Santana's clit with her wetness and pushed it back in. She took her left hand and maneuvered it to rub over Santana's clit, while she kept her fingers inside.

“Oh Shit!!” Santana cried. “Q-Quinn, I -”

Quinn removed her fingers, letting Santana cool down. She didn't want Santana to cum just yet, at least not this way. She stroked Santana's back as she started to gain her breath. Quinn kissed her shoulder blade before connecting with her tempting lips. The kiss had been short again. Quinn stroked the back of Santana's thighs before settling between her legs. Experimentally, she licked Santana's soaking center.

“Ohh,” Santana whimpered. “Quinn.”

Quinn sucked on her outer lips then plunged her tongue inside. Santana cried out, causing the inner walls of her opening to tighten. Quinn felt the velvet walls surround her tongue, the heat of her center with it.

Quinn pulled back out running her tongue over her lips to remember the taste. She went back, moving her tongue more vigorously. She can feel Santana's thighs shake against her face then start to grip down on her.

Quinn went between moving her tongue inside and licking at Santana's clit. When she was sure Santana was going to cum again, Quinn lessened the motion of her tongue and rubbed her finger against Santana's clit.

“O-Oh!” Santana scream. “Fuck! Shit, Quinn, I -”

Quinn felt the rush of liquid coat her lips and drip down her chin. She stopped her hand before removing her mouth from Santana's core. She cleaned her lips of the thick substance and wrapped her hands around Santana's hips.

Santana took a hold of Quinn's hand as her chest rapidly expanding to try and get back to its normal breathing pattering. Quinn slicked back Santana's hair and placed a kiss behind Santana's ear.

Slowly, Quinn sat back, holding on to Santana and carrying her weight with her. When Santana was able to catch her breath and chuckled.

“Jesus, Q.” Santana panted. “That was fucking amazing!”

Quinn laughed, tucking a piece of Santana's hair behind her ear. Santana remained in Quinn's lap, still waiting for the numbness in her legs and arms to disappearing. Quinn continued to hold her, occasionally stroking Santana's hair as she waited.

When Santana was able to properly move her limbs, they agreed to get into bed. It would take at least an hour before they could get their brains to recover and relax.

***

Santana lay on her pillow, staring up to the ceiling. She glanced at the clock to see that it would be 6am in an hour. She scoffed, so much for sleeping. She would have to be up soon and ready for the three hour travel back to Yale.

“What?” Santana asked, feeling Quinn's eyes on her.

“You're smiling.” Quinn pointed. “What are you thinking?”

Santana smiled. “I'm thinking how you just blew my world.”

Quinn laughed and nudged her. “For real.”

Santana looked to the left and chuckled. “Who said that was a lie?”

“How flattering,” Quinn grinned, reaching over to give Santana a peck.

“I'm glad this happened.” Santana commented. “It's different from when I was with my ex. Britt and I kind of did things in a bit of a mess.”

Quinn rolled on to her side, resting her head on to Santana's shoulder.

“The old girlfriend from the band?”

“No, that was Dani. We broke up six months ago. Brittany is my first girlfriend from high school.” Santana explained.

Quinn kissed Santana's shoulder. The feeling of jealousy and insecurity started to hit her. She's never been with a girl. She had nothing to compare to how this was, but Santana clearly had a lot of experience with it.

“You don't regret this, do you?” Quinn asked.

Sensing her hesitation and discomfort, Santana glanced down at Quinn.

“Nope.” Santana swiftly answered. “For one I'm not a hormonal teenager who was still in the closet. That was kind of a wreck waiting to happen when I was with Brittany.”

“And with Dani?”

Santana chuckled. “That's another story I can tell you when I'm not about ready to crash out.”

It was enough to put Quinn into a calmer state. She curled in closer to Santana.

“I'm glad this happened too.” Quinn agreed.

Santana kissed Quinn and lay back in bed with a yawn.

“Let's sleep. We only have an hour or two before we head back to New Haven.” Santana suggested.

Quinn cuddled next to Santana. She closed her eyes, feeling a tad more relaxed and for once happy.

 

***

Santana had to wake Quinn up, as she slept through the alarm Santana set for them. When Quinn finally was able to keep her eyes open, she got out of bed to shower. Santana, not being able to trust herself as she searched for her clothing while Quinn showered, she decided to go into a different bathroom and shower herself.

They were the last ones downstairs. Puck was nice enough to save some food for them, but it had to be heated in the microwave. Mike and Kitty went back to their rooms to finish packing. Puck carefully watched them both with a sly smile in place, which annoyed the crap out of Santana.

That was really why he did it. Santana quietly scarfed down her breakfast, with Quinn lagging behind to finish her own. She dropped her dishes into the sink.

“Was she good?” Puck asked.

Quinn choked on her bacon. Santana charged forward, slapping Puck on the back of his shaved head. He ran out of the kitchen before Santana could deliver a kick to his balls. Quinn managed to get her bacon down with large gulps of her orange juice.

“I see we weren't exactly quiet.” Quinn grumbled, through her coughs.

Santana shrugged. “I have no shame about it.”

Quinn felt herself blush. Santana left to gather her bags. Puck and Mike had teamed up to help store the luggage into Puck's truck. Santana sat in the front with Quinn in the back.

“It was nice seeing you again San.” Mike waved. “And it was nice meeting you, Quinn.”

“When are you coming back?” Kitty asked.

Santana shrugged. “I'll probably come down for a holiday. I'll call you.”

Quinn rolled down the window from her side.

“You two came in a different car?” Quinn questioned.

“Didn't Santana tell you?” Mike replied. “We live in New York. I live three blocks down.”

Everyone said their last goodbyes and Puck pulled his truck out of the drive way. Quinn rolled the window back up.

“You're from New York?” Quinn muttered.

“No, LA.” Santana corrected.

“Then how...”

“I was sent to boarding school when shit hit the fan back at home.” Santana admitted.

“I have so much to know about you.” Quinn decided.

Santana laughed. “If you stick around you might be some more fun facts.”

“Then you'll have sleepovers, paint each others' nails, and talk about your feelings.” Puck teased.

Santana punched him in the arm.

 

***

When they reached New Haven everything about this campus felt different. Quinn had never felt out of place. Everything about this university didn't fit right. Puck helped bring in the bags to their dorm then left to head back to his place.

Quinn took out her phone to inform Sam she was home. She opened her first suitcase and placed her clothes on her bed. Santana immediately went to storing her shoes in her closet. Quinn heard her phone buzz.

Sam:  
Movies tonight at 7?

Quinn:  
Sounds good.

“Hey, I'm starving. Wanna go out to eat?” Santana asked when she was done storing her shoes.

“I can't. I have plans with my friends tonight.” Quinn responded.

“Alright.” Santana said. “I have to start studying for this week's test anyway.”

“Good luck.” Quinn called, watching Santana gather her books and head out the door to the library.

Quinn decided to take her time when unpacking, folding clothes, and organizing her drawers when she was done putting her clothes away. She decided to take another shower, feeling as though she shouldn't see Sam with this feeling of anxiety inside her.

She took her time and picked out her clothes, while allowing herself to air dry in her towel. She decided to dress in a more casual appearance, not wanting to have another incident like the diner. Sam came to pick her up five minutes early.

Quinn looked herself over in the mirror two more times before grabbing her bag and left. She made sure to kiss Sam when she entered the car, but the contact had made Quinn feel uncomfortable. Sam didn't notice.

They enjoyed the movie in peace. Quinn was glad they didn't talk. But when they were heading back home, Sam had asked if Quinn could come over. She politely declined. Sam had no problem driving her back home.

 

***

Quinn spent the next week, studying, attending classes, completing homework, and sleeping. She had little time to spend with her friends or Sam. It was starting to annoy him. She didn't see Santana either and that was what bothered Quinn the most. It was around the start of the second week that Quinn was sure her brain was about to have a mental break down from the hours of reading, note taking, highlighting, and studying.

Santana for a change came home earlier. She was decked in her cafe uniform and immediately went to change into her pajamas.

“Hey.” Santana greeted.

“Hmm.” Quinn grumbled.

Santana walked over to Quinn's desk, peeking over her shoulder. She began to massage her shoulders, feeling the tension in Quinn's muscles. Steadily, Quinn began to relax, sighing, dropping her shoulders and moaned when she felt Santana kiss her neck.

“Take a break.” Santana whispered.

Her hand moved across Quinn's collarbone, slipping into the v-neck collar of her T-shirt. Quinn whimpered when Santana's hands went into her bra and pinched her nipple.

“I can't.” Quinn yelped. “B-Big test tomorrow.”

Quinn turned around and arched up to try and meet Santana's lips. She pouted when she grazed Santana's chin. Santana nipped at Quinn's earlobe and removed Quinn's shirt.

“Just for a few minutes.” Santana pleaded. “You're so tense baby.”

Quinn whimpered and got up to bring Santana into a passionate kiss. She groaned when her hips bumped into the desk. Santana pulled down the cups to Quinn's breast and latched her lips around the nipple.

“Ah!” Quinn cried. “San...”

The ringing of Quinn's cell phone ripped through the room.

“Leave it.” Santana gasped.

“If it's my father he won't hear the end of it.” Quinn replied.

She picked up her phone and groaned when she saw Rachel's name on the screen.

“What is it Rachel?” Quinn huffed.

“Nice to see you too Quinn.” Rachel rebutted. “I'm glad to see you're alive. I haven't heard from you in nearly a week! Did you just come back from a gym?”

Quinn rolled her eyes. But nearly freaked out as Rachel realized how winded she was. Quinn took several deep breathes to calm herself. She wasn't in the mood to hear Rachel's whining, especially when she was about to have sex again with Santana. She was cuddling into Quinn, running her lips over Quinn's neck, waiting for her to quickly end the call.

“Uh...yes. I was.” Quinn agreed.

“I was just calling to ask about what's the plan for this weekend?” Rachel informed.

Quinn gulped when Santana nipped at her neck.

“Next weekend?” Quinn repeated.

“Yeah, Sam's birthday is this Saturday.” Rachel stated. “You forgot?!”

“What? Of course not, I uh...things have been very busy lately.” Quinn supplied.

Quinn lowered her phone from her face and pushed Santana back. “Will you stop it?”

Santana pouted and stood in front of Quinn with a frown. Quinn picked up the phone.

“Well, I did say owed Sam for skipping out on him last weekend. We'll just celebrate at the club.” Quinn decided.

“Again?” Rachel questioned.

“I'm sure Sam won't mind.” Quinn assured.

She’d rather avoid this party if she could. Quinn glanced at Santana as she raised a brow at her.

“Alright. I'll tell Sugar.” Rachel agreed. “Bring your roommate since she skipped out too.”

“Sure.” Quinn curtly spoke.

Quinn hung up and pushed Santana away to retrieve her T-shirt.

“Who's Sam?” Santana asked.

Quinn gulped. “Oh, he's just my friend. Rachel wanted to throw a party for his birthday.”

Quinn internally flinched. Why was she lying? Why was it so easy to lie?!

“Mind if I come along?”

Quinn was about ready to scream into a full on panic, but kept a calm outer exterior better than she expected. Santana didn't notice a thing.

“Yeah sure. I'll text you the address. It's this Saturday.” Quinn coolly responded. “Bring Puck.”

When Quinn got her shirt back on, Santana approached her again, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist from behind. She kissed Quinn's shoulder.

“You wanna -”

“No, I really need to head to bed. You were right. I needed a break.” Quinn brushed off.

“Okay. Good night.” Santana sighed.

Quinn headed straight to bed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get much sleep now.

 

***

The weekend came much too fast for Quinn's liking. If it were up to her, she would do anything possible to prevent Santana from meeting Sam. She would like to keep it that way. But at least Quinn didn't have to explain herself to Santana. She was booked this entire week with work and classes.

She would send a few texts, letting Quinn know of her existence, but was always out of the dorm. Quinn got ready for the party alone. It would prepare her more for when she would have to get to that club and sort of hoped Santana wouldn't show up.

Quinn left the dorm without Santana to head to the club. She had gotten a text from Santana as she was leaving that Santana wanted to wait for Puck to arrive so she can walk with him to the club from the cafe. But Quinn hadn't been happy about having to arrive and be alone with Sam again.

She can tell Sam was already tipsy as he automatically tied his arms around her waist and gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek. He was able to speak, but had spoke in a loud and obnoxious manner due to the alcohol before Sam led Quinn to their table.

“Quinn, you made it!” Rachel screamed.

She smothered Quinn into a hug, her breath smelling of the similar scent as Sam's. When they broke apart, Sam led Quinn to sit next to him.

“You didn't bring your roommate.” Rachel noted.

“She said she'll meet me here.” Quinn answered.

“You wanna dance?” Sam asked.

“No, I'm gonna get some water and wait for her to come so she won't get lost looking for us.” Quinn replied.

Sam kissed Quinn's forehead before parting and heading to the dance floor with Rachel. Quinn watched them meet up with Sugar who was already dancing with a guy Quinn was sure she met in the club. She felt a tap on her shoulder after five minutes of waiting.

“Hey.” Santana greeted.

“You came.” Quinn smiled.

“I said I would.” Santana reminded and pointed behind her.

“Hi Puck,” Quinn waved.

“Sup.” He nodded.

“Do you want a drink?” Santana offered.

“Oh, no I don't really drink.” Quinn politely declined.

“You look like the fruity drink type of girl.” Santana pointed, wrapping her hand around Quinn's wrist. “It's on me. Come on.”

Quinn smiled as she was dragged off her stool and to the bar table. Santana placed an order for two shots and handed Quinn a small cup full of liquid that looked a lot like coffee. Santana held her hand out and clinks the glass against Quinn's before gulping it down. Quinn was pleasantly surprised to see that the shot had a smooth and creamy sweet flavor to it.

“Wow. That's not bad.” Quinn nodded.

Santana placed her cup down and took Quinn's to put it on the table. “Buttery Nipple.”

Quinn chuckled. Santana placed another order, giving Quinn a White Russian and settled for a shot of whiskey. The alcohol hit her when she was half way done and clung on to Santana as she slowly sipped her drink.

“I'm really glad that you came.” Quinn grinned, leaning her head on to Santana's shoulder.

“Are you drunk again?” Santana laughed.

“Not drunk, just tipsy.” Quinn corrected.

Quinn finished the rest of her White Russian and put it on to the bar counter. Santana pulled her away from the bar table with a hand around her waist. The contact had made Quinn feel so cozy and warm that it made her smile.

“Let's dance.” Santana yelled over the blare of the music.

They spent hours dancing and smiling. The feel of heated skin pressed against each other. The contact made Quinn's heart race every time. Quinn can't remember the last time she's had this much fun or felt this alive. The rush of their laughing and fun was addictive.

When she felt her legs start to hurt and turn heavy, Quinn asked if they could sit out for a moment. That was until she made her way off the dance floor that she felt the strong urge to pee. Santana decided to follow her, seeing that Quinn was still wobbling as she moved.

“I got it!” Quinn whined.

“You sure Quinn because you just tripped over your own foot and stepped on my toe?” Santana asked.

Quinn chuckled. “Fine. You can get me inside. Don't ask me if you can help me pee. I'm not five!”

They entered the bathroom and Santana agreed to release Quinn, which had been a poor decision as Quinn staggered when she made her way toward the sink and used the counter to balance herself. Santana picked Quinn up off her knees and pinned her between the sink and her.

“I think we should head home.” Santana agreed.

“You're worrying too much.” Quinn scoffed. “You take such good care of me San.”

Santana gulped at the nickname. The tension in her arms transmitting to Quinn who had turned around to look into chocolate brown eyes. Santana remained still, watching Quinn with hazy eyes. The alluring stare of Santana's sparkling eyes gave Quinn the chills.

It may have been the alcohol or Santana's dreamy stare, but Quinn found herself reaching up to press her lips against Santana's. The contact had been short as Santana turned her head away, realizing the intimate action between them.

“Stop it Quinn.” Santana sternly spoke. “You're drunk and I don't want to mess around with a spaghetti girl.”

Upset to her rejection and still lost to the spell of alcohol, Quinn's face was between a frown and confusion.

“What? I-I'm not spaghetti I'm Quinn.” She mumbled.

Santana chuckled. “I know that.”

Quinn cupped a hand on to Santana's cheek, the touch bringing back the tension in Santana's arms. Quinn let out a heavy sigh, feeling the ache in her chest swell and her stomach twist into knots. The sensation was thrilling and exciting. It's been such a long time since she last felt this way about someone. Every part of her body tingled and tickled with desire.

“I'm not drunk.” Quinn firmly stated, before her lips reached Santana's.

The kiss was sweet and blissful. Santana froze as Quinn continued to press her lips into Santana's and whimpered to the lack of response. Quinn's left hand clung around Santana's neck, bringing her closer. Out of breath and disappointed to the lack of Santana's reaction, Quinn ended the kiss.

“Please Santana,” Quinn panted. “Kiss me back.”

Quinn gasped as Santana quickly grabbed on to her biceps and pressed her farther into the sink. Santana's left hand curled around Quinn's neck and tucked under Quinn's chin, pushing it upward to seal their lips together.

Quinn moaned, instantly opening her mouth and shaking as Santana's tongue entered her mouth. She felt as if she was floating. Santana let out a heavy sigh and pulled Quinn's shirt out from her high waist pants. Just as Santana's hand touched Quinn's stomach the bathroom door opened.

Santana jumped back, standing in front of the farthest sink and turning on the faucet. Quinn faced the mirror and gulped facing her reflection. Her face was flushed and her hair a bit of a mess with tender lips. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath watching a woman enter the bathroom and rush to the stall.

Quinn tucked her shirt back into her pants and tried to fix her hair. Santana calmly exited the bathroom, much better than Quinn, who could barely process anything as she was still stuck on their kiss. She bumped into a few people on her way to the table and took one last deep breath when she spotted her friends and Sam at the table chatting.

She quietly took her seat next to Sam, hoping no one noticed she was gone or for how long. Sam felt her hand on his and turned around with a smile.

“Hey there you are.” He announced. “Where were you?”

“I went to the bathroom. You know how long those lines are.” Quinn answered.

Santana approached the table with a drink and Puck behind her. She frowned when Santana refused to make eye-contact with her. She cleared her throat when everyone stared at Santana, as she was a complete stranger trying to get into their conversation from her friends' eyes.

“Guys this is my roommate Santana and her friend Puck.” Quinn introduced.

Quinn watched her friends introduce themselves and shake Santana's hand. Quinn felt nervous when Santana got to Sam, who reached over the table to shake her hand.

“Hey, I'm Sam. Quinn's fiancé.” Sam greeted.

Quinn felt her heart drop to her stomach and was sure she was going to have a heart attack when Santana looked back at her with a glare. The way she was staring at her. Quinn gulped. Santana knew, she knew she was dating Sam.

She must have seen them when she got here and headed to the bar. But Quinn was sure Santana didn't expect Sam to be her fiancé. Quinn's heart felt as if it were about to explode or leap out of her chest.

“Huh,” Santana huffed. “I had no idea Quinn was getting married.”

“It still shocks me too.” Sam joked.

“They've been together for four years.” Rachel added. “It was about time they tied the knot. They're adorable!”

Quinn cringed. Sam squeezed her hand, sensing the downward change of her emotions. Santana let out a dry chuckle and nonchalantly took a sip of her drink, while keeping eye contact with Quinn. The icy feeling of her gaze was making her completely uncomfortable and guilty.

“Well, congratulations then.” Santana smirked.

“Hey San, I'm gonna shoot some pool. Wanna come?” Puck invited.

Santana took another sip of her drink. “Sure.” She agreed, glancing at Quinn one last time before turning away.

Quinn refused to have any further interaction with Santana after that. She stuck by Sam's side, completely bored to death with the conversations between her friends. Sam didn't notice the change of her mood as he took drink after drink.

He rubbed Quinn's thigh, signifying that he was ready to go and hopefully end their night with sex. When Rachel and Sugar left to dance, Sam kissed Quinn's neck before lock their lips into a kiss. The touch of his skin and muscular hands on her thighs made her cringe. It was nothing like Santana's and that comparison made Quinn flinch.

He was going to be her husband and Santana was just a fling, if it could even be classified as that. The more Quinn thought about it the more confused she became. Quinn pulled back in need of air and caught the sight of Santana's gaze on her from the pool table. He kissed her cheek.

“Sam!” Quinn complained.

“Wanna head back to my place?” Sam begged.

Quinn knew he was too drunk to stay up long enough to even take off his pants, but it wouldn't stop him from trying to get Quinn home with him. He's offered to search for a bigger place for them, if Quinn was willing to pay for half the rent. Sam liked it better when she was with him rather than the dorms.

“I have class tomorrow.” Quinn denied. “How are you getting home?”

Sam shrugged. “I drove here, so...”

Quinn grunted. “I'll take you home.”

Quinn left without a goodbye and dragged Sam out of the club. He tossed himself in the back and Quinn took his keys from his pocket before settling into the driver seat. The drive was silent with a few snores from Sam at the back.

Quinn didn't want to be here. She’d rather be at the dorm trying to fix things between her and Santana, if she still had anything. She knew she messed up. She shouldn't have lead Santana on. Quinn parked Sam's car and shook him a few times before he woke up.

He needed help getting up stairs, but they eventually reached the second floor and Quinn safely got him into bed. He giggled as he watched Quinn remove his sneakers and take off his pants. He was fully functional to remove his shirt and Quinn placed a blanket over him. He let out a yawn as he curled on to his side.

“Good night.” He muttered, falling into a peaceful slumber.

Quinn hesitated to leave, but the need to speak with Santana was much stronger than comfortably sleeping with her fiancé. She called a cab and headed back to the dorm. It was three am by the time she reached the dorm hall.

With some relief, Quinn spotted Santana in the kitchen sitting at the table, staring at a full bottle of whiskey. Quinn cautiously made her way into the kitchen. Santana was still fixated on the bottle, pondering if she should drink herself into a coma or find a more healthy way to deal with her disappointment.

“Are you -”

“No.” Santana swiftly spoke. “But I really want to be.”

Quinn took a hold of the kitchen chair and waited for Santana to move or flat out tell her to go away. When she did neither, Quinn pulled the chair back and took a seat. Santana refused to acknowledge her presence. Quinn gulped.

“Santana I-”

“Don't even bother.” Santana spat. “What are you apologizing for? He's your fiancé. You're fucking fiancé!”

Quinn bit her lip to hold back a sob, but felt the wetness of fresh tears build up in her eyes. Santana shook her head and laughed. It seemed too good to be true, for Santana to be able to find someone like Quinn.

“This entire time,” She muttered. “When you were upset, it was because of him wasn't it? And what about the times when we were together? We...we had sex!!”

Quinn had lost the ability to speak. Where would she begin? She should tell the truth, but it would hurt them both; Santana the most and Quinn because she couldn't stand to be the cause of her disappointment. But it was what Santana wanted.

“I'm sorry.” Quinn whimpered.

Santana shot up off her chair. Quinn followed her as Santana steered toward her bed.

“Santana, please, say something?” Quinn begged.

When she was ignored, Quinn took a hold of Santana's arm, which caused her to spin around and shove Quinn back. The grip on her arm broke. The flare of anger in her eyes startled Quinn.

“What do you want me to say?!” Santana screamed. “What can I possibly say?! You've played me!”

“No,” Quinn sniffled. “It isn't true. I didn't know this would happen. But when we...the way you kissed me. I just knew...”

Santana turned away. “You don't know what you want and I'm not going to be your experiment, especially when you're going to be getting married.”

Quinn charged forward and wrapped Santana into a hug. The added and sudden weight caused Santana to fall on to her bed and Quinn pinned her down. She could feel the wet drops of Quinn's tears on her neck.

“Please don't do this?” Quinn sobbed. “Don't shut me out. I can't deal with your disappointment at me.”

Santana felt Quinn's body shake as she was overwhelmed with sorrow. She didn't know what she wanted and for such a long time Quinn was completely unhappy and numb to the mundane nature of her life. 

The lack of excitement she felt because she was surrounded in such a safe and secure family with a cushioned life in university that her parents had the power to make things so easy for her. But out of all the people that have been in her life, Quinn wanted Santana to stay. She brought something new and exciting for Quinn and it was something she knew she never wanted to give up.

“I'm sorry!” Quinn shouted. “I-I don't know what else to do! I never...of all the things I don't know I know that I want you in my life. I won't be able to deal with you gone.”

Santana gulped, overwhelmed with the feel of Quinn's body against hers. She wrapped her hands around Quinn's back, soothing her tears. The proximity of their faces tantalized Santana. She had no idea she had been searching for Quinn's mouth until their lips touched. The tightness in Quinn's chest loosened when their tongues touched.

A passion awakens in Santana and spread through her body like wild fire. The warmth of their bodies was alluring. The connection of their bodies was perfect. Santana quickly turned them over to hover over Quinn.

The motion was sharp and the grip on Quinn's arms tight and painful. Santana wasted no time to pop open the waist of Quinn's pants and yanked her jeans down to her thighs. Quinn's body twitched at the touch of Santana's hand on her hips and aided to remove her pants down to her ankles. She pulled Santana down for a needed kiss.

The kiss had been completely different from the one in the beach house. It lacked gentleness and loving feel from the night they spent together. Instead it had turned out to be rough and fast.

Santana was urgent and assertive. The feeling of hot and wet tears from Quinn smeared along Santana's face. When Quinn's pants were gone and Santana was working on lifting Quinn's shirt, Quinn sat up to try and reach for the zipper of Santana's skirt.

The white cotton of Quinn's shirt flashed across her face for a second and it was thrown to the floor like her pants. Quinn managed to get the zipper of Santana's skirt down half way when Santana yanked Quinn's underwear off and unhooked the clasp of her bra.

Quinn was left bare and dazed as she watched Santana pull down the zipper of her skirt and slipped out of it. In haste, Santana took off her top, followed by her under garments in a spray of clothes along the floor. Santana reached down, kissing Quinn's neck.

The only thing on Quinn's mind was Santana and the touch of her flesh. She's never felt something this blissful. But everything seemed wrong. It felt wrong. Santana was different. She was angry.

Trying to get a glimpse of Santana's face, Quinn took a hold of Santana's bicep to try and calm her. The contact had caused the muscle to flinch. Santana refused to make any sort of eye contact with Quinn.

“Santana?” Quinn sobbed. “Santana please, look at me?”

The taste of salty droplets landed on Quinn's face. She could hear the sniffling from Santana.

“S-San-ah!” Quinn moaned, as Santana kissed her chest.

She whimpered as Santana's lips touched her breast and sucked on her nipple. Quinn entire body was on fire. The single feathery touches of Santana's lips making her a quivering mess. As the kisses traveled to Quinn's stomach she moaned once Santana reached between her legs and licked the inner side of her thigh.

Santana's tongue brushed against Quinn's clit and she cried, arching up and grabbing the headboard. The room filled with the shaking of Santana's bed and the moans and heavy pants from Quinn. Santana brushed her tongue against Quinn's clit a second time before slipping her tongue inside.

A hand rested on Quinn's hips to steady her as Santana rubbed her tongue against the soft walls of Quinn's center. Santana switched between licking Quinn's clit and pushing her tongue inside. Covered in a thin layer of sweat, Quinn gripped at the headboard and moaned as Santana began to rub at her clit with her thumb.

With the sensation on her clit and Santana's tongue inside her, Quinn was overcome with pleasure and arched up as she came. Santana kissed Quinn's stomach as she made her way up to pin Quinn down. She was pulled into a heated kiss.

Santana spread Quinn’s legs with her knee and wedged herself between Quinn's thighs and had one hand gripped on to the headboard, while her left hand was tangled into Quinn's hand. With a gasp, Quinn broke the kiss as she felt the sensation of Santana's center against her own.

The friction was blissful and slow grind. Quinn could feel every part of Quinn’s center on hers and she loved the way their juices mixed. She imagined it would taste even better. Quinn was at a loss for words as she watched Santana moan and bite her lip. The friction between them increases as Santana quickens her pace. Santana rested her forehead against Quinn's and sighed.

“Quinn.” She whispered.

Quinn's hands wrap around Santana's ass, pushing her further into her. Staring into dark brown eyes, Quinn let out a moan as Santana thrust her hips downward. Quinn met San’s thrust and pushes their centers even closer together. She kissed Quinn just as she came, with Quinn following after her. 

Quinn sighed, Santana on top of her with her face pressed into a pillow. Quinn can feel her shaking and hear the sounds of her sobs. Quinn remained still, listening to Santana, wondering if she should comfort her or get up and walk away.

Quinn swallowed back the start of her sobs, but felt her tears make its way down her cheek. Santana moved to the empty space beside Quinn, still shaking from her tears. Quinn watched for a moment before rolling on to her side. She knew she was wrong. Quinn knew everything that happened wasn't fair and it had been her fault. Santana didn't deserve this. Quinn shouldn't have been so selfish.

Exhausted, Quinn closed her eyes as Santana laid awake. This didn't change anything. It didn't fix anything between them. Santana pulled a blanket over her chest. She had never been this hurt.

 

***

Santana was gone by morning and Quinn was left in a mess of guilt and frustration. True to her word, she remembered everything that happened at the club and while Quinn felt a shred of guilt she didn't regret the time spent with Santana. That was what bothered her. How it was so normal to be with Santana.

The only disappointing thing about it was that Santana wasn't here for them to spend a few more minutes in bed before class. Quinn took a quick shower and dressed herself up for class. She didn't get a text from Sam until noon, when he had slept off the affects of alcohol enough. He asked if they could get some coffee when Quinn was free.

She had no reason to stay at the dorm. It was clear Santana needed the space. When class was over, Quinn headed straight to the cafe. Sam had already gotten a table with a coffee and scone of his own. He reached over to kiss her and didn't expect her to turn away. He kissed her cheek instead and sat back with a pout.

“Did I do something wrong last night?” Sam asked.

Quinn gulped. This was the moment she wished Rachel or Sugar was here. They would make a perfect buffer to cover her indifference toward Sam.

“I'm exhausted from today's lecture.” Quinn lied.

Sam took a sip of his coffee. He slid his scone over to Quinn as usual. While she would often not say she wanted anything when they were at the cafe she always ended up drink all his coffee or eating his entire scone.

“I'm not hungry.” Quinn declined.

Sam sighed. “Seriously, what did I do? I don't remember anything last night, but I'm sorry.”

Quinn frowned. “I'm going to get a coffee.”

She quickly got up before Sam would get a hold of her and interrogate her. If she continued to shut him down he would be more persistent and assume she didn't forgive him for his screw up at the dinner. That would just cause a whole wave of trouble. And Quinn didn't want another argument with her. She still had to sort out her own thoughts and feelings about Santana.

After the three people in front of her placed their orders, Quinn approached the register and felt her stomach twirl into knots. Santana stared at her before clenching her jaw shut in a stern manner. It took a full thirty seconds before Quinn realized she's been standing in line too long.

“I uh...” Quinn stuttered.

She placed her order and paid with her debt card then moved to the end of the counter. The short wait bought her some time to figure out what to say with Sam who would without a doubt be waiting for an explanation, but Quinn couldn't stop herself from looking at Santana as she waited. When her latte was handed to her from a different worker she took a sip and added a little more sugar then left.

She took a deep breath before taking a seat and Sam finished the rest of his scone. He stared at her as she took a few drinks from her cup.

“Quinn, please talk to me,” Sam requested.

Quinn placed a hand over his with a painful smile in place. The touch of his skin repelled her. The way his skin tightened and flexed and how it was boldly shaped due to his muscles and muscular physique was a complete turn off.

“It's me. I've been so stressed today.” Quinn coated. “Really, you're okay.”

She allowed Sam to kiss her this time and cringed as he rested his arm on her shoulder. She looked over his shoulder to see Santana staring at her with the same disappointment on her face. She turned around to face Sam she was hit with guilt again. He had been so quick to believe her, playing the usual trusting man as he knew Quinn herself needed space.

“I told my mom about the engagement. She's so happy to have you into the family.” Sam smiled. “She wants to have dinner with you tonight.”

Sam scooted over and latched on to Quinn's hand. She flinched, but Sam had been too love struck to notice as he stared into her hazel eyes.

“Of course we can have dinner at your mom's tonight.” Quinn agreed.

Sam had on a goofy smile and immediately took out his phone to call his mother. The ding of the cafe door opening caught her attention and Quinn watched Puck enter, heading straight to the counter. He exchanged a few words with Santana who nodded in response then started to remove her apron. She went to the back to hang up her apron then stepped out from the counter to follow Puck to the door.

Quinn instantly shot up, distracting Sam from his conversation with his mom.

“I'll be in the bathroom.” She announced, before leaving.

She didn't wait for Sam's response and rushed toward the entrance of the store. Sam was too busy with his conversation to notice. When Quinn exit the cafe, Santana was already toward Puck's car.

“Santana!” Quinn shouted, before she entered the car.

Puck paused before entering, but easily picked up the tension between them and decided to sit in the car. Santana walked away to direct Quinn between two parked cars in the parking lot to try and have some privacy from anyone watching.

“What do you want Quinn?” Santana hissed.

The amount of viciousness behind Santana's tone, especially when she had said Quinn's name gave her the chills. She didn't expect it to be this painful either, as if someone had punched her in the gut out of rage.

“We need to talk.” Quinn stated.

Santana shook her head. “No we don't. What happened yesterday was a onetime thing.”

“But...I...the way I felt when we -”

“Just because I made you cum probably twice as hard as your airhead jock of a boyfriend ever could doesn't mean anything.” Santana snapped. “You were weak and I desired you. That's all it was.”

Quinn fought back a rush of tears. She was sure what they shared wasn't just Santana taking advantage of Quinn, especially when she wanted to have sex with Santana in the first place. She refused to think that was possible.

“I know what I saw.” Quinn urged. “And I know what I felt. You felt it too.”

Santana laughed. “And would that be exactly? Besides finally getting off in four months? You don't know anything, so stop acting like you know me.”

A single tear dripped down Quinn's cheek. “Don't lie to me.” She growled. “I'm not stupid.”

“You very well are.” Santana snapped. “You're going to get married! Do you have any idea what you're doing? What we're doing?! I'm not going to be some home wrecker because you want to have your first affair with a woman before you seal your fate with I guy you can't make heads or tails that you love!”

Quinn's blood turned to ice. Santana took a deep breath to calm herself, realizing she was getting very close to striking a nerve. As angry as she was, she shouldn't have blown up at Quinn. But she had been too pushy and Santana was far too high strung to sit back and let Quinn whine at her until she got her way. That was a mistake yesterday.

“I'm done with whatever this is.” Santana decided. “I deserve better and you need to figure out what you want because it looks like you haven't been able to sort things out long before you met me.”

Quinn broke into silent tears.

“I'm going to spend the week at Puck's.” Santana sighed, feeling the rush of her anger finally settle down. “And I'm going to send in a request for a room change once I've got my stuff and settled in at his place.”

“Please, don't -”

“Don't make this harder Quinn.” Santana begged. “I can't go through this hardship again. I can't be the one to tell you what you want. You need to figure that out yourself. Until you realize what you want you have my number.”

Before Santana could walk away Quinn wrapped her into a hug. The contact froze her in place. She could hear the sniffling of Quinn's crying, but couldn't find it in herself to move. A few more sniffles into their hug, Quinn released her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but when she realized all she was going to say was an apology and she was sure Santana was tired of hearing it, Quinn remained quiet. Santana gave her one longing look and walked away, not bothering to look back. Quinn watched Puck pull out of the parking lot and disappearing from view.

She wiped the last of her tears and took out her phone to text Sam. She couldn't go back into the cafe like this. Her nose and eyes red with tears Sam would easily notice and question. She made up a lie that Sam did little to ask about and promised to pick Quinn up tonight for dinner at his mom's place. By then Quinn would have herself put together to put up another front.

 

***

Sam's mother was a kind and sweet woman in her mid sixties. She lived in a shoe box of a house, but worked with what she had to have Sam's two siblings live comfortably. While nearing their teens they shared a room that looked much smaller due to the two twin sized beds and Sam's mother took the couch. A one bedroom apartment was all they could afford, but Sam's mother was fine with a pull out bed couch.

Quinn felt almost bad seeing that Sam's mother splurged on buying what she needed to make tonight's dinner appetizing. From what Sam has told her before, he grew up eating boxed dinners and his mother made an effort to cook something that didn't require to be nuked to cook.

The house and meal itself wasn't what Quinn was used to, but she appreciated the effort and complimented the dinner when they were done. It didn't take long before her soon to be mother in law was questioning Quinn about her wedding plans.

She had been completely excited to talk about what dress Quinn had in mind, the location of the wedding, and the theme. She showed a strong liking for Quinn and she couldn't help if that was because Quinn was a student from Yale that could possibly get her and Sam out of such a long run runt.  
When she started to get uncomfortable about the plans after graduation and where Quinn could pitch in and easily find work, Sam interrupted to steer the conversation to a much lighter topic. She avoids conversation the rest of the night.

Luckily, they left no later than eleven. Sam gave the excuse that he had work and Quinn had to study or attend a class. His mother was understanding and saw them to the door, where she gave Quinn a big hug and they were gone.

“Can we head to your place?” Quinn offered.

“Yeah.” Sam agreed.

They drove in silence, with Sam no sure if he should ask Quinn about her opinion on his mother, due to the last talk they had. He picked up enough that Quinn was in a down mood and he didn't want to ruin it if he had a chance to fix the remainder of the night.

When the car was parked and they were inside Sam's apartment he put a hand on her waist and tried to kiss her. She put space between them by pressing a hand into his chest.

“I'm not in the mood.” Quinn informed.

Sam groaned. “What?” He complained. “It's been a week.”

Quinn defensively put more space between them. “Are you kidding me?” She folded her arms over her chest. “Do you think I came here to have sex with you?”

Sam shrugged. “It's usually why you bother to stop by.”

Quinn scoffed and picked up her bag. As she made her way to the door, Sam ran over and grabbed her arm.

“What is with you?” He complained. “It's like you’re in PMS mood every day. It's really pissing me off.”

“Let go of me Sam or you could forget about our marriage, let alone this relationship.” Quinn threatened. “The last I knew I am your girlfriend and you just made me feel like a complete whore!”

Sam held his hands up in surrender. “That wasn't my intention. I -”

“I think we need space.” Quinn decided. “Just a few days.”

Sam couldn't complain. It would just bring a farther gap between them.

“Okay. Let me drive you home.” He agreed.

“I'll walk. I need some fresh air.” Quinn rebutted.

Sam watched Quinn leave and out of frustration he kicked the couch.

 

***

Quinn returned back to the dorm and Santana wasn't anywhere in sight. It had bothered Quinn to see that some of Santana's things were gone, but she kept some of her belongings around, only taking what she needed for the night. The dresser to Santana's side was left open with all her clothes gone. Quinn was sure she would come back tomorrow morning, or at least a time when Quinn was in class.

Quinn placed her bag on the table and dropped into her bed. She rolled on to her side, curling around her pillow and sighed. She didn't expect herself to cry, but when she had thought about why she would be left such a sobbing mess it wasn't because of Sam and their argument.

It left such a small impact compared to the past arguments with Santana. In frustration, Quinn squeezed her pillow harder, but it did nothing to block her thoughts. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. She was supposed to be with Sam, even if her father wouldn't agree with it she hoped with time her father would grow to like him. But when she asked why she hasn't been able to do the same she couldn't give herself an explanation.

Brushing away her tears, Quinn pressed her face into her pillow and sighed. She didn't want to think about this anymore. She was tired of trying to live up to others' expectations. All it left was a fit of confusion that Quinn couldn't' find in herself to live with anymore.

***

Quinn awoke to the thumping of her dorm door. She stumbled out of bed, trying to piece together the function of her limbs and the space between her and the door to avoid tripping over her shoes. When she reached the door she was speechless to see Puck in the hallway.

“Hey.” He calmly greeted. “Santana sent me. I'll be getting the rest of her stuff while she's in class.”

Quinn gulped. This was really happening and Quinn wondered if she should protest or just let it happen just like the other parts of her life she had no control of. Puck patiently waited in the hallway, but was growing uncomfortable the longer he stayed with Quinn staring at him with a dazed expression.

“I promise I'll be quick. I brought my truck this time to carry everything.” Puck comforted.

“Yeah, sure,” Quinn muttered, stepping aside.

She didn't have to direct him to Santana's side of the room as he quickly went over to her bed and stripped it of her bedding. He placed two duffle bags on the ground and filled it with Santana's quilt, pillow, and blanket.

It took a lot of will power for Quinn to stop crying. Puck filled his arms with Santana's books and tossed them into the bag. He made sure to carefully look over the desk to not miss any of her important text books and pads that contained her notes before he moved into the kitchen.

“You...” Quinn gulped. “Don't forget her shoes. Santana loves her shoes.”

Puck placed the dishes on the counter and dug under Santana's bed to take out half a dozen shoes. He chuckled and threw them into his bag. He moved into the kitchen again and stuffed them into his bag. When he was done packing all he could find he zipped the bag shut. He stood and frowned at Quinn.

“It isn't really my business to get into this,” He started. “But I've seen the way Santana changed when she met you. She's happier and whatever garbage she fed you it's just her putting up a front. Santana's a tough chick, the toughest I know, but she's gone through a lot of difficult times.”

Quinn felt the trickle of her tears touch her face. Puck sighed.

“She was forced to come out to her entire high school and she's gone through two relationships that ended horribly. And she won't easily say how she's fallen in love with you, but it happened and whatever crap you're going through you need to power through it and figure out what you really want. In the end you have the choice to finally be happy or stick with what you know because it's what people around you expect.” Puck added. “You deserve to be happy and if Santana makes you happy then that's all that matters.”

Puck picked up his bags and gave Quinn a sad smile as he brushed passed her and left. Quinn wiped away the last of the tears as she willed herself to keep her emotions together. She couldn't pull this off any longer.

 

***

Quinn spent the next two days mulling over Puck's advice and the outcome of her choices. It would be easy to stay with Sam. He was someone Quinn knew since the beginning of her start of Yale, but Santana was new, different, exciting. She gave Quinn unlimited options, while Sam wanted to settle down and work himself to death in the next twenty years and drag Quinn with her. But he loved her, she hasn't doubted that, but when it came in turn of returning such feelings Quinn questioned it.

She could marry him. That was easy. It was what he wanted, but it wasn't what Quinn wanted. It wasn't her dream. She wanted to travel and explore. She wanted excitement and that wasn't a life she could see with Sam. When Quinn had made her choice, pushing aside what her friends or her father would think to her decision, she asked Sam to come over.

It was a thirty minute wait for him to arrive since he had been at his second job, but was nearing the end of his shift. Quinn had never felt so nervous to see him again. He didn't try to kiss her, knowing he still needed to be sure they were okay again before there was any touching involve.

“Take a seat.” Quinn instructed.

She filled two cups of water and gave one to Sam while she placed hers on the table. She could see the fear in his eyes and the worry the lined his forehead as he frowned. Quinn swallowed back her guilt. She shouldn't have dragged him along. It wasn't fair, but Quinn was not being fair to herself the entire four years of their relationship.

“What's wrong?” Sam questioned. Panic flushed through him. “Are you pregnant?!”

Quinn flinched. “No.” She sighed. “I'm not pregnant. I just...Sam, I wasn't being very honest with you.”

She watched confusion fill his face.

“What do you mean?”

“I...I never wanted to get married.” Quinn admitted.

Sam nodded. “It's cool. We can wait some more if you want.”

Quinn nervously bit her lip. Sam lost color from his face as he noticed the tears on Quinn's face. She didn't expect this to be so hard, but with Sam here, being his usual kindhearted self and willing to be understanding, it was difficult.

“I'm so sorry.” Quinn cried. “I haven't been completely honest or faithful to you.”

“W-What?” Sam quivered.

“I met someone and I swear to you I didn't expect anything to happen at first, but the more time we spent together the more I started to develop feelings and I was feeling for them in a way I should only have toward you.” Quinn explained.

Sam let out a sigh. Tears of his own came down his face. His dazed eyes looked back at Quinn and she whimpered seeing the amount of pain on his face.

“You cheated on me?” He whispered. “Who is he?”

“Please Sam I didn't mean to -”

“Who is he?!” Sam screamed. “I want to know!”

“It's Santana.” Quinn answered.

Sam froze.

“I'm sorry Sam. I didn't want to hurt you.” Quinn cried.

“Four years.” Sam reminded. “We've been together for four years! I'm in love with you. We were in love.”

“No, I was settling for you because I thought that's what my parents would want.” Quinn corrected. “I wasn't being honest with myself. It never had anything to do with you. You're a good man and will be an amazing husband. You have to understand that.”

Sam shot up from his chair. He glared at Quinn before leaving and slammed the door shut on his way out.

***

“What is it?” Santana growled, unable to handle Puck staring at her from the driver seat.

“Nothing,” He answered with a shrug.

Santana eyed him, knowing better to believe him so easily from years of friendship. She watched him grow nervous under her stare and eventually gave in.

“Are you sure about this?” Puck asked. “I think you're making a big mistake.”

“We've went over this Puck.” Santana sneered.

“All I'm saying is give it a try.” Puck shrugged. “She might be the one.”

“She's going to get married!” Santana snapped. “That would be setting myself up for failure.”

“I know you love her San.” Puck added. “When you're with her it's like whatever pain Britt put you through is gone. I don't want you to regret this.”

The ringing from Santana's cell phone on the dashboard interrupted their conversation. Santana hesitated to answer it when she read Quinn's name across her screen. She stared back at Puck who smiled and nodded.

“Sometimes you gotta take risk. Something tells me she will be worth it.” Puck commented.

Santana answered her phone and was rushed with the sound of Quinn's sniffling and blabbering. It took a few attempts to get Quinn to calm down and she was much more comprehensible.

“Santana I...please, just...” Quinn stuttered.

“I'm coming over.” Santana stated.

She hung up and Puck was already pulling the truck into the road.

 

***

Puck waited outside as Santana made her way into the dorm. He understood she needed to do this alone, but hopefully with his words she would make the choice he felt was best for her. He had no clue if Santana would be able to forgive Quinn, but she did want to start something with her.

Quinn was finished crying when Santana entered, but the tension between them was heavy. They sat in silence for a moment, with Santana having no idea what to do and Quinn trying to figure out what to say to start off their conversation.

It was a few more moments of silence before Quinn spoke up first.

“I broke up with Sam.” She started.

Santana shifted in her seat with a glare. “Good for you.”

“Please Santana, stop this.” Quinn demanded. “Do you have any idea what this means?”

Santana leaned forward, shifting her weight to her forearms. She met Quinn's gaze in a rage-filled stare. Santana had every right to be angry and defensive. Quinn didn't expect this to be easy. Santana was hurting, but if she was willing to come back after being unable to keep a comprehensible conversation with her over the phone it meant something was still worth saving. Quinn still had a chance if she can break past the ice.

“I really don't care what it means.” Santana responded.

“I'm in love with you.” Quinn bluntly said. “All this time, I've been with him for all the wrong reasons and I wasn't living for myself. I never stopped to think about what I wanted. It took me such a long time to realize this.”

“That's it then?” Santana sneered. “Am I supposed to forgive you and we'll skip off into the sunset?”

“I know I've done wrong, but I'm willing to work with this relationship.” Quinn calmly explained.

“Why should I care about that?” Santana bitterly laughed. “Do you know how much of a struggle this is going to be? How do I know you're telling the truth, or that you'll realize you can't handle the pressure of other people and leave to be back with Sam because it's just so easy to be with him than be hated or judged?”

“I want you.” Quinn confirmed. “And I know I'm not the only one. I know what I feel for you and you feel the exact same way for me.”

Santana shook her head and stood from her seat, heading toward the door. Quinn felt her breath quicken and the buildup of tears in her eyes.

“I can't promise you what will happen to us in the future!” Quinn whimpered, as Santana froze. “But I know for sure that my feelings for you are true and I've never been so sure about anything in my life as much as I am about you Santana. I love you.” Quinn gulped back a sob. “Please tell me you love me back? Please?”

Santana looked over her shoulder then back at the door. “You're right.”

With a deep inhale, she turned around and walked back to Quinn. “I am in love with you. I'm crazy about you. And I couldn't stop thinking about you. It didn't matter how much you hurt me because I was going to continue loving you and I hated that about myself. It was so easy for me to fall in love.”

Bronzed arms wrapped around Quinn's waist and she felt the plush soft touch of Santana's lips against hers. Quinn let out a sigh and looked into brown eyes.

“I would be lying to myself if I walked away from you.” Santana sighed. “You're exactly what I want. I've always wanted you.”

Santana closed the distance between them with a kiss.


End file.
